Pokemon Evolution
by Yamatsu90
Summary: A revamp of the original pokemon storyline, mixing the anime and the games together with reality. Pokemon evolved from regular animals and now populate the world. The story follows Ash's journey through this familiar but new Kanto region.
1. The Evolution Begins

First of all; I do not own any characters, places, creatures, or organizations that appear in this story. Also, I do not take credit for any real life people or shows that may appear within the story. The only thing in this story that I do take credit for is the storyline. This is my second fanfic ever and I would really like as much feedback as possible. Please review.

September 28, 2011

"Welcome back to 60 minutes. I'm Barbara Walters and joining me tonight is Professor Oak, the discoverer and foremost expert of the Pokémon; the new evolution happening throughout the animal kingdom." Professor Oak nods his head. "So Professor, the animal kingdom has never gone though changes like this. Has there been any discovery as to why or how this came about?"

Professor Oak runs his hand through his hair. "Well to be completely honest, how it happened is still a mystery. It happened so quickly and without any real warning, making the discovery of the process every hard to find." Professor folds his arms. "However as far as the reason behind it, we, mankind, are the cause of this change."

"Barbara Walters looks at the twenty five year old Professor Oak with shock in her eyes. "What do you mean? How could we have caused something like this to happen?"

"Mind you, we didn't cause it purposely. Our involvement is indirect but it was still a root cause." Professor Oak folds his hands. "You see, this change first began with bugs and rodents."

"But how does that make it our fault?"

"Our destruction of forest areas and building and expansion of cities has forced them out of their homes. This not only forces them to live in places that they are not accustom to but it also places them in danger. Because they have fled from their normal homes, the predators that feed on them are more aggressive about finding them." Professor Oak uncrosses his legs and places a hand on his chin. "In order to defend themselves, these bugs and rodents were forced to find ways to defend themselves. We first noticed this with caterpillars. The first specimen we managed to acquire was extremely different then the caterpillars we were used to."

"Was it just the looks that had changed or was there some a change in the behavior as well?"

"Well it is a little bit of both. This particular specimen was about a foot long and weighed 6 pounds, bigger than any caterpillar we had ever encountered. During our time with it, we discovered that the caterpillar had also gained a defensive ability. While trying to acquire a blood sample, one of our interns was wrapped in a cocoon created by the caterpillar. Soon after, we released the caterpillar back into the wild. Afterwards we found that there were other forms, evolutions if you will, of this particular caterpillar. One form being its cocoon state and then the final form being its butterfly form."

"So then animals haven't completely abandoned their original ways for completely new forms?"

"True, some have just gotten bigger and developed new ways to protect themselves. We must remember however that we are now living in a world with animals that can be more aggressive and dangerous then ever before."


	2. This is the story of a boy

First of all; I do not own any characters, places, creatures, or organizations that appear in this story. Also, I do not take credit for any real life people or shows that may appear within the story. The only thing in this story that I do take credit for is the storyline. This is my second fanfic ever and I would really like as much feedback as possible. Please review.

May 15, 2036

"Ash! Ash, wake up!" A mother yells from the bottom of a staircase. "You are going to be late for the ceremony!" She quickly walks into the kitchen and finishes cooking the breakfast she had started. "Sigh, I swear that boy would be late for his own funeral." She says to herself as she flips a pancake.

Up the stairs and down the hall, a bedroom door is slightly open. Inside the room are walls covered with posters of rock bands, anime characters, and movie advertisements. There is a dresser with an attached mirror and a closet with a hat rack on the door. In the bed, underneath the red blanket, is a snoring ten year old boy fights to stay asleep. However he fails and forces himself to get up. He runs his hands through his messy black hair then rubs his eyes. He slides out of his bed and stumbles towards the bathroom. He steps into the shower and turns it on.

"Sigh, Ash always has been bad at waking up on time." Ash's mother thinks out loud as the phone rings. She walks over to it and answers. "Hello?"

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum, This is Professor Oak."

"Oh hello Professor, what can I do for you?"

"Is Ash awake yet?"

"He just woke up a little while ago. He is in the shower right now. "

"Oh, I see. Could ask him to stop by my lab before he heads to the ceremony, I have something I want to give him."

"Alright Professor, I'll tell him as soon as he comes downstairs."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, good bye Professor." Mrs. Ketchum hangs up the phone and goes back to finishing breakfast. "I wonder what the Professor wants to give Ash." She stacks the pancakes on a plate and places them on the table. "It is probably something research related."

Ash gets out of the shower and walks over to his dresser and starts to take out some clothes. He quickly gets dressed and then walks over to his hat rack. He adjusts his blue vest and jeans then grabs a red hat with a check mark design on the front of it. He puts the hat on, grabs his bag then heads down stairs.

"Morning mom, heading out. I'll be back as soon as the ceremony's over." Ash quickly heads for the door.

"Wait, what about breakfast?"

"I'll eat later then."

"Ugh fine, but before you head to the ceremony make sure you stop by Professor Oak's lab. He called and asked about you."

"Alright, I'll make sure I stop by." Ash waves to his mom before heading out the door.

"Sigh, there goes my boy." His mom smiles and sits down to eat some pancakes.

Ash hops on his bike and starts off down the road. He peddles leisurely as he takes in the scenery around him. There are fields and trees all around. There are also turbines to collect wind to use as wind power. The wind blows softly turning the turbines and lightly blowing Ash's vest and his visible hair. As Ash approaches Professor Oak's lab, he sees a gated in area with a couple of bulls in it. In another section of the area there are a group of big toothed rats. The rats follow him as he passes by and up the winding road to Professor Oak's Lab. He parks his bike outside the door and heads inside.

"Why hello there Ash," Ash is greeted as he walks though the door by a man in a white lab coat. He has white hair and is wearing a red shirt under his lab coat and light brown pants. "I was wondering when you would arrive."

"How are you doing Professor Oak? I see you have expanded your research a bit." Ash walks to Professor Oak and shakes his hand.

"I'm glad you noticed." Professor Oak smiles and turns to start walking deeper into the lab. "That actually has a bit to do with why I called you here." Ash follows Professor Oak into the back of the lab. "I know you are in a bit of a hurry so I'll cut to the chase."

"Thanks, my mom would kill me if I missed the ceremony."

"Then I'll have to be extra quick about this. If you are willing to return later then I can explain better." Professor Oak walks to his desk at the back of the lab and picks up a device off the table. It is roughly the size of a Nintendo DS. It is red with about a 1.5 inch screen and eight buttons under it, four being directional buttons. "How much do you know about my research exactly?"

"You study the changes that have been happening through the animal kingdom. These new animal mutations have put into their own class, Pokémon. Even though all animals do seem to have undergone this mutation, there isn't data available about all of them yet."

"Nearly flawlessly spoken Ash," Professor Oak turns to Ash with a smile on his face. "That last part is where I would like your help." He hands Ash the device. "I'll give you details later but take this and if you happen across any Pokémon, just point the camera at them and press the green button. It will register their image and provide you with data as well as record data about Pokémon that don't have a database entry." Ash looks the device over as Professor Oak explains briefly how it works. "You should head out Ash. I wouldn't want your mom to kill you before you are able to help me with this research." Professor Oak laughs.

"Alright Professor," Ash heads for the door. "I'll be back after the ceremony." He opens the door and gets on his bike.

"Professor!" One of the assistants rushes over to Professor Oak. "We just received some very troubling information. It's about the ceremony." The assistant hands Professor Oak a piece of paper.

Professor Oak quickly reads the paper then drops it. "This isn't good."


	3. Snakes, Bulls, and Mice Oh My!

First of all; I do not own any characters, places, creatures, or organizations that appear in this story. Also, I do not take credit for any real life people or shows that may appear within the story. The only thing in this story that I do take credit for is the storyline. This is my second fanfic ever and I would really like as much feedback as possible. Please review.

Ash arrives at the center of town, out of breath from peddling as fast as he could. He parks his bike against a tree and starts to walk towards the area where the crowd has gathered. He walks into the crowd and stands next to the other kids that are around.

"Students, today you will receive an item that will allow give you the right to freely travel anywhere you desire. Well as long as you have the money to cover your travels." A woman speaks into a microphone. "You have all studied hard in order to make it to this day; this is the day where you receive your travel license. You have all studied the basics of Pokémon and know how to handle yourselves if you encounter Pokémon, having this knowledge gives you the ability to go around the world, unaccompanied if you wish, and make your own path." The woman turns to one of her associates and takes a card from them. "This is a trainer card. It means that you have been trained to deal with and be around Pokémon. Each card has your name, picture, and also can be activated to operate as a bank card. When we call your name, come up and receive your card." The woman's four associates step up beside her, each holding stack of trainer cards.

Ash smiles almost rushing up to the stage without waiting to hear his name. His eagerness is momentarily interrupted by what he thought was the sound of distant helicopters. However this momentary break didn't last long as Ash's name got called. Ash swiftly moves through the crowd and walks up the stairs to the stage. He receives his trainer card with a huge smile and happily bounces off the stage.

Just as he gets back to ground level, he once again hears the sound of helicopters. This time there seem to be more and they sound close. Ash turns and looks up to find a seven helicopters heading towards him. The helicopters all have a red letter "R" written on the sides. Six of them are in a circle around the seventh, which is bigger and more luxurious looking than the others.

The helicopters start to descend and ropes drop from their now open doors. Down the ropes come both men and women dressed in black outfits with red "R"s on them. The men wear loose pants and jackets with hats while the women wear skirts and long sleeve midriff with knee high boots. The six smaller copters continue to hover in the air while the seventh one lands. The doors don't open and no movement can be seen through the tinted windows.

"Attention people of Pallet Town," A voice booms from a speaker on the luxurious helicopter. "We are Team Rocket; a group that will soon rule this world using the overwhelming force of Pokémon. Bend to our will and you will be spared, defy us and you will be met with extreme force."

"Hold it right there!" Ash hears a familiar voice from behind him. He and everyone else turn to see Professor Oak and a small group of his associates walking up from a hill towards the area. "I don't know what you hope to accomplish by coming here first in you attempt at conquest, but we aren't just going to sit back and let you win!" Professor Oak speaks with boldness. His associates back him up with a resounding "Yeah!"

"Well isn't this interesting." The voice chuckles as it speaks. "You and your research are the reason we are here."

"There is no way you are taking the data that we worked so hard to collect!" One of Professor Oak's associates shouts.

"Then we have no choice but to use force." The voice says as the small army of Team Rocket members take out small red and white balls. They press a button on the balls and they open, releasing Pokémon from inside them. The Pokémon that are released are almost all the same. They are all either huge ten foot cobras or three foot conjoined twin round purple lumpy balls spewing gas. The Pokémon are all bruised and some have small scars. They all look enraged.

"What have you done to these Pokémon? They look terrible!" Professor Oak yells.

"Hm; spare the rod, spoil the child." The voice says. "Team Rocket, attack!"

Professor Oak and his assistance pull out their own red and white balls and release Pokémon of their own. All of their Pokémon are the bulls that Ash saw earlier when going to Professor Oak's lab. The bulls are let out a battle cry as they charge to engage the approaching enemies. The Professor and his assistances Pokémon do what they can to push back the enemy but they are outnumbered. Some of unattended enemy's Pokémon start attacking people.

Suddenly, streams of flames appear and create a wall between Team Rockets Pokémon and Professor Oak and his assistance's. More flames appear and light the Pokémon attacking humans on fire, sending them running for cover. Everyone turns to see a young boy, about ten or so, standing next to a dog with orange fur. The boy and the dog run over to Professor Oak and stand by his side.

"Gary? What are you doing here? I thought you were too sick to come to the ceremony." Professor Oak said.

"There was no way I was going to miss getting my trainer card gramps." Gary says with a smirk. "Looks like I showed up just in time. Good thing I brought Growlithe with me." The dog barks in response.

That's when Ash realizes that he should be using the device the professor gave him. He whips it out and starts taking data of the four types of Pokémon in the area. The first is the dog, Growlithe. The device registers it as a fire Pokémon that evolved from a dog. The next is the bull, Tauros. It is evolved from bulls whose tails have grow two extra tails that it uses to whip itself into a frenzy. After that is the cobra, Arbok. It is a purple cobra with yellow and red circular designs and black marks on its body. The last is the purple round Pokémon, Weezing. It is believed to have evolved from poisonous gas coming together and bonding. Ash lowers the device and glares at Team Rocket.

The battle resumes but this time Gary's Growlithe creates a ring of fire to keep the Pokémon in and keep the humans safe from harm. Ash rushes to Professor Oak who is trying to talk his grandson into leaving.

"I'm not going anywhere gramps. Growlithe and I are here to help then we are going to head out on our journey." Gary notices Ash out of the corner of his eye. "I'm sure even Ash here would agree."

"This isn't something two kids should be involved in." Professor Oak argues.

"They involved us when they attacked out town." Ash points out as a rustling is heard from a nearby tree.

From the tree jumps out a one foot yellow mouse with long pointy ears, a lightning bolt shape tail, and red circles on its cheeks. "Sigh I suppose you are right." Professor Oak pulls out one of the red and white balls. "Take this Pokéball and try to catch that Pikachu over there." Professor Oak points to the mouse.

Ash quickly points the device at the mouse and registers its data; Pikachu, the electric mouse Pokémon. He waits for it to look at the ring of fire, confused, before hurling the Pokéball at it. The ball makes contact, hitting the now dazed Pokémon before sucking it in. Ash runs to the ball and picks it up. Just as he turns to walk back to the professor, the ball opens and the Pikachu appears.

It makes a series of angry sounds before its body starts to spark. Ash cautiously steps back. Pikachu releases a series of electric streams from its body. Ash leaps out of the way, barely dodging a stream. The streams fly everywhere, hitting trees, the stage, the Tauros, Weezing, and Arbok, and also hitting the hovering helicopters. The helicopters explode after being hit by the streams of electricity and plummet to the ground. Team Rocket seeing the raw power of the little mouse and that the tables are turning against them, start to flee on foot. The seventh helicopter turns and flies off. Pikachu's streams don't stop. One hits the tree Pikachu came from, the tree starts to fall and a branch hits Pikachu on the head; temporarily knocking it out and allowing Ash to retrieve it and return it to the Pokéball.


	4. A Rivalry Begins

First of all; I do not own any characters, places, creatures, or organizations that appear in this story. Also, I do not take credit for any real life people or shows that may appear within the story. The only thing in this story that I do take credit for is the storyline. This is my second fanfic ever and I would really like as much feedback as possible. Please review.

As the last remnants of Team Rocket's small army flee from Pallet Town, Professor Oak and his assistants take care of the people who were wounded during the attack. Gary and his Growlithe start putting out the fires they started during the attack as Ash stands looking down at the Pokéball in his hand, the Pokéball containing a Pokémon that appeared to be upset about being captured. Ash had never seen a Pokémon react the way that Pikachu did. As part of his education, he had gone out and seen a Pokémon be caught before but he had never seen one turn on the person who captured it.

"Are you alright Ash?" Ash turns to see Professor Oak walking up to him. "You seem a bit shaken up."

"I'm fine. It's just this Pikachu…" Ash looks down at the Pokéball again. "I have never seen a Pokémon turn on its handler before." He looks at Professor Oak. "Did I do something wrong?"

Professor Oak puts his hand on Ash's shoulder. "You did nothing wrong." Professor Oak nudges Ash in the direction of his lab. "Let's go back to my lab. We'll take care of your Pikachu and I'll explain my theory about why it attacked you." Professor Oak tells Ash then directs his assistants to tend to the people of the town and repair any damage as best they can. Gary sees his grandfather leaving with Ash and decides to follow.

Back in the lab, Professor Oak sits down with Ash and his surprise guest, Gary, in a conference room in back of the lab.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here Gary but I guess it could do you some good to be here as well." Professor Oak turns to Ash and clears his throat. "Now Ash, there is something that you must know about Pokémon. Each Pokémon is different, with each with its own personality and mood. Some Pokémon are a bit more hostel than others and aren't exactly fond of being caught by humans." Professor Oak turns and looks at Ash's Pikachu who is recovering in a small clear chamber, resistant to electricity. "Your Pikachu is obviously one of these Pokémon."

"So what am I suppose to do?" Ash looks at his Pokémon. "If it is going to attack me all the time then how am I suppose to live with it?"

"Duh, isn't it obvious?" Ash darts his eyes to Gary. "You train it. Pokémon evolved from animals and like animals they can be trained." Gary starts to pet his Growlithe. "You spend time with it and it begins to respect you and trust you." Gary smirks and looks up at Ash. "But of course that means that you have to have some level of skill."

"Are you trying to start a fight?" Ash leaps up out of his seat.

"Knock it off you two." Professor Oak calmly defuses the situation and Ash sits down. "However, Gary is correct. If you want Pikachu to stop attacking you, then you must train it. It must grow to respect you and trust you." Professor Oak stands up and walks towards the chamber Pikachu is in. "While it would be completely possible to train Pikachu here, it would be much more beneficial to leave Pallet Town." Professor Oak turns and smiles at Ash. "Seeing new places, meeting new people, and seeing all kinds of Pokémon; it almost makes me yearn to be young again."

"Hm, leaving Pallet Town would be a good idea." Gary says as Ash turns to him. Gary pulls out a Pokéball and looks at it. "Maybe it will make the Pokémon you gave me almost as loyal as Growlithe, Gramps." Gary spins the Pokéball on his finger. He smirks and stands up. "Well, that settles it for me then. I'll see you around gramps; I'm going to head out for Viridian City." Gary turns to Ash. "Hm, maybe I'll see you around. If your Pikachu hasn't but you in a coma that is." Gary laughs as he leaves the lab.

Ash clenches his fists as he watches Gary leave. "I'm going to train Pikachu, no matter what it takes."

"That's the spirit!" Professor Oak says cheerfully. "Normally I would give you one of the Pokémon that I had been taking care of, like the one I gave Gary. While it isn't exactly as civil as his Growlithe, it isn't as hostel as your Pikachu." Professor Oak looks back towards Pikachu. "And seeing just how hostel your Pikachu appears to be giving you a friendlier Pokémon might have been of some help to you." Professor Oak turns back to Ash. "However having to create a bond completely from scratch could be extremely beneficial."

"Maybe," Ash stands up and walks to the chamber Pikachu is in. "but for now I am going to need a way to handle Pikachu without getting shocked." Ash looks around the lab and notices a pair of rubber gloves and an elastic string. "Can I borrow these, Professor?

"Of course, if you really think it will help." He hands Ash the objects. "If you are going to be heading out as well, I also suggest you stop in Viridian City. Maybe visit the gym there."

"The gym?" Ash questions.

"Yes, the Pokémon gym. Within the last couple of years, an organization known as the Pokémon League has set up a series of gyms run by handpicked candidates to challenge the trust, skill, and strength of the bonds between trainer and Pokémon." Professor Oak reaches into his pocket and hands Ash a small pamphlet about the Pokémon League. "There are eight gyms and each gym leader has their own badge. Once a trainer has collected all eight badges, they have the right to challenge the Pokémon League."

Ash quickly looks over the pamphlet then puts it in his pocket. "Then that's what I'll do. I'll train Pikachu and work my way through all eight gyms. Then I'll take on the Pokémon League and then I'll show Gary what real skill is!"

"With determination like that Ash, I'm sure that you'll go far. I really hope that the Pokédex I gave you is of some help."

"So that's what this device is called." Ash pulls out the Pokémon registration device.

"Yes, the Pokédex. It will provide you with information about the Pokémon you will be seeing in you gym conquest. This includes of course their attribute type, level, strengths, and of course weaknesses." Professor Oak smiles. "It is the ultimate tool for studying and quickly locating useful Pokémon information as well as locating known Pokémon habitats."

Ash looks at his Pokédex. "Good thing I have this then, it'll give me the edge over Gary." Ash smiles deviously.

"Actually, I gave Gary his yesterday." Professor Oak says as Ash falls over in disappointment. "It would be more efficient to have multiple people travelling around, each with their own Pokédex."

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Ash sighs. "But I was hoping that I would have an edge over Gary." Ash scratches his head and looks at Pikachu. "I guess I should head out then."

"One last thing Ash," Professor Oak opens Pikachu's chamber and takes out its Pokéball. "This particular Pikachu seems to extremely dislike being in its Pokéball." He hands the Pokéball to Ash. "That's probably why it popped out so quickly when you caught it." Ash takes the Pokéball and nods his head. "Allowing it to stay out of its Pokéball might help with getting it to trust you."

"Alright," Ash puts on the rubber gloves and reaches into the chamber. He carefully lifts up the sleeping Pikachu. "But for now I'll have to be careful with it." He ties the elastic string around Pikachu. "Well I'll see you later Professor." Ash cradles the sleeping Pikachu as he leaves Professor Oak's lab.

"Good luck Ash, I have faith in you." Professor Oak says with a smile.

Ash places Pikachu down once he is outside the lab and walks a couple steps away from it. "Ok Pikachu, it's time to wake up." Ash says as he gently tucks on the string, rocking Pikachu a bit. Pikachu starts to wake up, rubbing its cheeks with its paws. It opens its eyes and looks around. After taking in its surroundings, it notices Ash. It growls at him before shooting off electricity into the string. The electricity doesn't reach Ash. Pikachu aims a bolt at Ash, who raises his hand and blocks the electricity with his rubber glove. "Nice try, but this time I'm prepared." Ash gloats. Pikachu makes a disappointed sound. "Listen, I know that you probably don't want anything to do with me but how about we try to get along." Pikachu looks up at Ash. It walks over to him and looks him in the face. Ash smiles and lowers his hand to pet Pikachu.

Pikachu leaps up and slaps Ash in the face with its tail before jumping off his shoulder and starting to run off. He gets a few feet away before he is snatched backwards. Pikachu lets out a hurt sound. It turns around and sees that it is tied to a string that Ash is holding. It lets out a groan before standing up and shaking dirt off of its body.

"Well I guess I'll just have to keep you on the string then." Ash starts to walk towards his house. "Let's go Pikachu." Ash lightly tucks the rope causing Pikachu to follow, not by choice of course.

Ash and Pikachu reach Ash's house to find Ash's mom outside. "Ash! Where have you been? I was worried sick!"

"Sorry mom, I had to stop by Professor Oak's." Ash scratches his cheek.

"Aw and who is this cute little guy?" Ash's mom crouches down and pets Pikachu on the head. Pikachu happily embraces her hand and playfully grabs at it.

"What? So you are nice to my mom but you attack me?" Ash stomps his feet in frustration. Pikachu turns to Ash and sticks out its tongue. "Why you little…" Ash growls angrily at Pikachu.

"Ash, that is no way to talk to your Pokémon." His mom scolds him. "Come on," She picks up Pikachu. "let's go inside and find you something to eat." Pikachu lets out an excited squeal as Ash sighs and follows his mother inside the house.

After eating, Pikachu rolls over and falls asleep. It curls up in a ball and dozes off as Ash and his mother begin to talk.

"So what are you going to do now Ash? Since you have your trainer card now, I mean." His mom smiles and drinks from her coffee cup.

"Well, Professor Oak said that it would be good for me to travel. He said it might make it easier for me to bond with Pikachu.

"So you are leaving home then?" His mother's voice drops a bit.

"I'll stay in contact mom and it isn't like I'll be gone forever." Ash reaches out and touches his mother's hand. "I'll come back to visit and I'll be sure to call you so that you know I'm okay. Besides, I'll eventually begin training more Pokémon so I'll have them to help me through my journey." He smiles lovingly at his mom.

His mom starts to tear up as she smiles at her son. "I'm so proud of you Ash. I know you will be fine but I can't help but worry. I am your mother after all." She wipes her eyes. "I suppose it's my job." She smiles at him. "I'm sure that you will be fine. Now go upstairs and get some sleep. You'll need it."

Ash smiles at his mom then stands up and kisses her on the cheek. He looks down at Pikachu on the floor then starts to head upstairs. He walks into his room and takes off his shirt and pants. He flops down on his bed then turns his head towards the window. The shades are open and he can see outside to the night sky. The full moon casts a beautiful light on the town and the sleeping Pokémon that live up at Professor Oak's lab on the hill.

As Ash gazes at the sky, he notices a shining light. This light seems to be moving and coming from West of Pallet Town. Ash rushes over to the window as the light passes over head. He looks closer at the source of the light and is amazed by what he sees. The source of the light is a giant bird. It is golden and brightly shines. Ash stands in awe as it sources across the sky and out of sight. Ash goes back to his bed and lies down. He tries to decide whether or not what he saw was real or just something that he imagined. Either way it only makes Ash more determined to travel, maybe he would be able to find that thing again but this time get a better look at it. Those are his last thoughts before he drifts off to sleep.


	5. On The Road to Viridian City

First of all; I do not own any characters, places, creatures, or organizations that appear in this story. Also, I do not take credit for any real life people or shows that may appear within the story. The only thing in this story that I do take credit for is the storyline. This is my second fanfic ever and I would really like as much feedback as possible. Please review.

Ash is grumbles and turns over repeatedly in his sleep, unaware of what is happening around him. In his room, Pikachu has snuck in and begun messing up Ash's room. Ash's closet was his first target. Pikachu had gone inside and pulled all his clothes to the floor. Now the mischievous little Pokémon was attempting to pull out one of the dresser drawers. He tugs at the handle on the drawer with his small paws but to no avail. Eventually he gets frustrated and charges into the dresser. It rocks back and forth then starts to fall over. Pikachu lets out a high pitched noise then dives out of the way. The dresser hits the floor with a loud bang.

Ash falls out of his bed and hits head on the floor. The dazed and confused new Pokémon trainer looks around the room for the cause of the disturbance. He spots Pikachu out of the corner of his high, bouncing up and down cheerfully. He turns and looks over at his fallen dresser then back to Pikachu.

Ash growls at the electric mouse. "Why you little brat!" Ash leaps up and starts to run at Pikachu. Pikachu takes off running down the hall with Ash in pursuit. It ducks into the bathroom and hops in the bathtub. Ash quickly turns on the water, drenching Pikachu in freezing cold liquid. The startled Pokémon lets out a loud panicked shriek. "Ha, that's what you get." Pikachu growls at Ash. "Uh oh." Ash darts out of the bathroom and back into his room as the soaking wet Pikachu struggles to escape the tub. Ash looks his door and grabs his rubber gloves. "I'm ready for you now." Ash slowly opens the door to find Pikachu just emerging from the bathroom. Pikachu looks at him and notices the gloves. "What are you going to do now?" Ash slowly moves closer to the bathroom as Pikachu backs up. Ash charges towards Pikachu who doesn't move anymore. Just as Ash gets three feet from Pikachu, he slips on the dripping went floor. Pikachu makes a satisfied face as Ash falls onto his back. Pikachu makes a series of high pitched sounds which seem to indicate laughter.

"Ouch. . ." Ash twitches as he lies on his back in a shallow pool of water. Pikachu prances off past Ash and down the stairs. "Clever little mouse." Ash growls as he watches Pikachu. Ash forces himself up onto his feet and carefully makes his way into the bathroom to shower.

While Ash is in the shower, Pikachu runs around the kitchen in circles. The energetic little mouse, satisfied with its victory over Ash for the moment, playful runs laps around the dinner table. As it pass the stove for the umpteenth time, it becomes curious about the appliance. Pikachu leaps on top of the dinner table then lunges towards the sinks. It walks over the sink, turning on the water, and stopping right next to the stove. It looks at the knobs and buttons on the stove and starts batting at them. It swats its paws at the knobs, trying to hit them. Finally, it succeeds and a flame ignites on the stove. Pikachu leaps backwards, falling into the sink.

Ash walks out of the bathroom and into his room, his towel wrapped around his waist. He shuts the room door behind him and locks it. "I don't want any nasty surprises from Pikachu." He says as he lifts his dresser off the ground. He opens the top drawer from the replaced dresser and pulls out a pair of boxers. He starts putting them on as his mind returns to the image of that flying bird he saw last night. Such an amazing creature must be extremely powerful and rare. To encounter it in person would be great. Ash finishes putting on his signature outfit; his jeans, white shirt, blue vest, and his hat. There is a knock on the door just as Ash grabs his backpack, full of clothes and other essentials for his trip.

Ash opens the door to see his mother with a folded up paper in her hand. "I thought that you might need a map, just in case you get lost." She hands Ash the map and smiles.

"Thanks mom." Ash takes the map and places it in his bag. "I'll make sure that I put it to good use."

Ash and his mother walk down the stairs together and into the kitchen. Once there they find a soaking wet Pikachu lying on the floor sneezing. They laugh as Pikachu rolls his eyes and sneezes some more. Ash's mom grabs a towel and picks up Pikachu. She dries the shivering Pokémon off and pets it on the head. She places it back on the floor and smiles.

"There you go, all better." Pikachu lets out an excited sound. "You are just so cute."

"Yeah when he isn't knocking things over and trying to shock me." Ash rolls his eyes. Pikachu glares at Ash then leaps onto the table.

"You should head out Ash. It is suppose to rain today. It might make your trip to Viridian City more treacherous if you aren't able to get there before it starts raining heavy." Ash's mom says as she leans against the counter.

"You're right." Ash stands up and, in a smooth quick motion, lassoes the elastic string around Pikachu. He smiles as Pikachu looks at the string completely dumbfounded. "Let's go Pikachu." Pikachu lets out a disapproving groan as he leaps off the table and follows Ash out the door.

"Well, if anything Ash will have an interesting journey." She giggles as she watches her son take his first steps on the road to Viridian City.

Ash and Pikachu make their way out of Pallet town and onto Route 1. Ash had decided that setting out on foot would be better, since his bike doesn't have a basket. The two walked in almost complete silence, every now and then Pikachu would stop to roll around in grass playfully or chase after a bird or two. Ash had already taken in the data of the type of bird that lives just outside of his town. Pidgey, a tiny bird, are plentiful around Pallet Town. A few of them actually make their nest in the town itself. Every now and again a rogue Rattata, the rat Pokémon that Ash saw a Professor Oak's lab, would scamper around in front of them.

After a bit more walking, the two reach a clearing. Ash decides that now might be a good time to take a break, maybe try to bond with Pikachu. Or at least try to make it so he can let Pikachu off the makeshift leash. Ash sits down on a nearby rock and Pikachu settles down a couple feet away from him. Ash reaches into his bag and pulls out an apple. He starts to take a bite of the apple when he notices Pikachu glancing at him. Ash looks at Pikachu, who immediately turns away. Ash smiles, and then offers the apple to Pikachu.

Pikachu looks at Ash and slowly approaches him. It looks up at the boy who is suppose to be his master then sniffs the apple. "Listen Pikachu," Ash begins to speak as Pikachu stands on his hind legs. "I know you aren't exactly happy about this, but we should at least try to make the best of it. I don't want to be your master or anything like that. I just want us to work together and become the best we can." Ash smiles.

Pikachu approaches and bites the apple. He chews happily then takes the apple from Ash. Ash lets out a sigh of relief then takes off Pikachu's leash, as a show of good faith. Pikachu sets the apple down and pushes bits of the fruit off its face. Ash watches, happy with the apparent progress he has made. Just as Pikachu is about to reach for the apple, a bird comes and takes it away. Ash stands up and whips out his Pokédex. This particular bird is different from Pidgey. It is about the same size but it looks meaner and more vicious. Spearow, the tiny bird with a short temper, flies off with Pikachu's apple. Pikachu screams out and starts chasing Spearow.

"Pikachu wait!" Ash leaps up and starts chasing Pikachu. Ash follows Pikachu and the Spearow. Pikachu, in an angry rage, sends bolts of lightning flying at the fleeing bird. Spearow dodges each bolt carefully.

Ash whips out his Pokédex and checks Spearow's data against Pikachu's. "So Spearow and other flying Pokémon are weak against electric attacks huh?" Ash closes the Pokédex. "Well I only know one of Pikachu's moves but it should work fine here. Pikachu! Hit Spearow with Thundershock!" Ash yells.

Pikachu growls as Spearow dives into a tree. Pikachu leaps up into the air as the sky starts to go dark. Storm clouds are gathering; it is going to rain soon. Pikachu releases an angry sound and bolts of lightning fly from its body into the tree. The entire tree is set ablaze and the stolen apple falls from it. Pikachu runs over and picks it up the strolls over to Ash and starts to eat the apple. Ash stands in shock at what he is seeing.

"Is this the power of Pokémon?" Ash questions as he watches the tree burn. The rain begins to fall and Ash turns and starts to walk back towards the clearing with Pikachu following behind him, content with his victory over Spearow and his apple.

Suddenly, a chorus of loud shrill squawks fills the air. Both Ash and Pikachu turn to see a flock of Spearow fly out of the tree and into the air. The birds start to fly in circles high above Ash and Pikachu, as if preparing to strike them down. Ash and Pikachu take off running as the Spearow dive down to attack. Pikachu fires off some bolts of lightning to attempt to repel the Spearow but is only able to hit two or three. Ash quickly grabs a rock and hurls it at the flock and manages to take out one of them. There are still more than twenty Spearow in pursuit of the pair and they don't seem to be planning on retreating.

Sitting on top of a hill, overlooking a small lake, a young woman looks over the lake. The rain drops onto her red hair and she shakes it out. As the rain starts to fall harder, she starts to regret her choice of outfit. She is wearing a yellow t-shirt, jean shorts, and red suspenders. Sitting next to her is a red bag and behind her is her bike which has a basket on the front of it. She sits enjoying the view, even in the rain.

She stands up and prepares to leave when she sees a young boy and a yellow mouse following close behind him. He grabs her bike and hops on then helps the mouse into the basket.

"Hey!" The young woman yells grabbing his attention. "That's my bike!"

"I'll give it back! I promise!" He yells as he pedals away. "I'm going to Viridian City, I'll wait for you there. . ." His voice trails off as he vanishes from sight.

"What the. . ." The young woman starts but it cut off by a flock of angry Spearow darting past her and after the boy who took her bike.

Ash peddles as fast as he can, hoping to reach Viridian City before the Spearow manage to catch up with him. Pikachu sits in the basket, surveying the area for Spearow. Ash hears the sound of squawking coming from behind him. He starts peddling faster as Pikachu turns around and looks back there. The Spearow are approaching fast. The electric mouse releases a wave of electricity, different than its previous electrical attacks. It hits two Spearow and they fall automatically, paralyzed. The rest of the Spearow disperse and start trying fly around Ash and Pikachu to cut them off. Ash starts to look around as he continues to pick up speed.

Suddenly, a Spearow appears in front of him. Startled he tries to turn but the wet ground causes the bike to slide and fall, tossing both Pikachu and Ash off. Ash slowly rises to his feet to find Pikachu lying on the ground a few feet away with Spearow circling overhead. He quickly grabs the bike and runs to his unconscious Pokémon. He scoops Pikachu up and puts it in the basket before hopping back on.

As he starts to pedal, the Spearow attack. The peck at his head and chest, but Ash endures the pain. He has to get Pikachu out of here. He just needs to make it to Viridian City and then he will be safe. The Spearow begin to attack more viciously. They peck his chest and arms causing him to bleed. Ash tries to swat them away but they keep coming. One of them hits Ash right in the center of his forehead. The bike, with Ash and Pikachu tumbles over and hits the ground.

Ash slowly crawls over to the bike; Pikachu is still in the basket. He pulls the Pokémon out of the basket and hides it under his own body. He clutches Pikachu close as the Spearow surround them.

"I won't let you have Pikachu." Ash says weakly as he closes his eyes, accepting what he feels is his fate.

The Spearow prepare to attack. They let out loud squawks as the storm begins to unleash its fury. The Spearow dive at Ash and begin to peck his back viciously. The injured boy endures their vicious assault; the only thing on his mind is protecting Pikachu. One of the Spearow dives down and crashes into his head, knocking him out cold then releasing a loud squawk.

This loud and close sound awakens Pikachu. It moves out from under Ash and looks around. The Spearow are still attacking him but he is not conscious. Pikachu sees this and understands that Ash was protecting him. The now enraged Pokémon stands on top of the knocked down bike and screams to attract the Spearow's attention. They turn their gaze to Pikachu and attack. The grab his with their peaks and begin to try to rip Pikachu apart. He releases a huge explosion of electricity, knocking out all the Spearow but draining himself of all energy in the process.

Ash wakes up when the sun shines through the parting clouds and hits his face. He slowly stands up and wipes his face. There is some blood remaining from when he was attacked. He stands up and looks around, rubbing his head. He sees the flock of Spearow all spread out and unconscious. He looks around for Pikachu and finds the Pokémon lying on top of a black pile of charred metal that Ash assumes is the bike he had taken. Ash quickly grabs his battle damaged Pikachu and runs in the direction that he assumes is towards Viridian City. Within a few minutes he finally reaches the city that he and Pikachu had struggled so hard to reach. He walks into the city with his Pikachu cradled in his arms and heads straight for a building that he recognizes as being a Pokémon Center, a place for Pokémon treatment and first aid.


	6. What Happens in Viridian City

First of all; I do not own any characters, places, creatures, or organizations that appear in this story. Also, I do not take credit for any real life people, places or shows that may appear within the story. The only thing in this story that I do take credit for is the storyline. This is my second fanfic ever and I would really like as much feedback as possible. Please review.

Ash stumbles into the Pokémon Center, Pikachu cradled in his arms. The lobby is empty; it's like a ghost town with the exception of a round pink creature that stands behind a counter. Ash quickly walks over to the counter and places Pikachu down.

"Please, my Pikachu needs help." Ash pleads with the creature. It lets out an agreeing sound and picks Pikachu up. Ash watches as it scurries towards a room labeled "ER". The Pokémon enters then a red light above the door turns on. Ash walks over to a nearby bench and sits down, his body is shaking. He had done everything he could to protect Pikachu but somehow it wasn't enough. He starts to cry and hides his face in his hands. "I haven't even been with Pikachu for three days and its life is already in danger." He wipes his eyes. "Maybe Pikachu was right to not trust me." Ash looks up and notices a flyer on the wall. It is a flyer advertising a Pokémon School that just open in Viridian City. Ash quickly stands up and runs towards the exit. "I'll become better Pikachu, I promise." He leaves the Pokémon Center with tears still dripping down his face.

After sprinting around town, Ash finally managed to stumble upon the Pokémon School. It looks like a normal building, no special marks or signs. He slowly walks through the door to find that the inside is far from the ordinary outside. The inside décor is on the cutting edge of technology. There are computers everywhere and large monitors on the walls displaying information about the facility. There are students both young and old using the computers together. There don't seem to be any particular classes going on.

Ash walks around for a bit before he is stopped by a woman. "Hi, do you need help sir?"

"Well, yes I do." Ash looks around. "I need to learn more about Pokémon?"

"That is what the school is for sir." She smiles. "Exactly what is your relationship to Pokémon?"

"Huh?" Ash looks back at the woman. "What do you mean?"

"Well everyone gets a Trainer Card to show that they have been trained to handle themselves around Pokémon." The woman turns and motions for Ash to follow. "But there are different classifications of people." Ash starts to follow her. "There are people who want to be Pokémon Professors."

"Like Professor Oak?" Ash questions.

"Yes, exactly like Professor Oak. Then there are those who wish to become Breeders, people who raise, care for, and mate Pokémon. Of course we have Pokémon Nurses. They are trained in Pokémon Anatomy and medicine; they work at the Pokémon Center." Ash tries to recall but he doesn't remember seeing a person at the Pokémon Center. "Finally there are Pokémon Trainers. Trainers travel with Pokémon, forming bonds and helping Pokémon become more powerful while also becoming better in their own right."

"I want to become a Pokémon Trainer." Ash turns his eyes down. "I want to become better and I want to help my Pokémon become better." Then come right this way sir." She opens a door and leads Ash inside.

There are a series of computers that are mostly occupied by other people. Ash walks in and sits down at a computer. He moves the mouse and the monitor turns on. The screen displays a lot of options for information that can be accessed. The information includes: Pokémon types, weakness, attacks, status aliments, food, and basic medicine. Ash takes a deep breath and starts to access the information.

Meanwhile back at the Pokémon Center, Pikachu begins to wake up. It looks around to find that it is lying on a stretcher with some bandages wrapped around its body. Pikachu looks around confused by the absence of Ash. He turns and to find a round pink creature with an egg in the pocket of its pouch. Pikachu begins to try to communicate with the creature that it recognizes as a Pokémon. The two begin to talk to each other in a language that only Pokémon understand.

A young woman with reddish pink hair walks into the room. She is wearing a light pink and white nurse's outfit. She walks over to Pikachu, reading a piece of paper. She smiles at Pikachu and take out a small bowl with what appears to be little brownish nuggets.

"Well, you are finally awake. That's good." She places the bowl in front of Pikachu who sniffs the food then, assured by the other Pokémon that it is okay, it begins to eat. "I was worried. You looked like you had been in a pretty nasty fight." She puts down the paper. "I had stepped out to pick up some medicine, but Chansey took good care of you until I got back." The round pink creature cheers. "It seems that person who brought you in stepped out." Pikachu stops eating and looks up at the woman. "It's okay, I'm sure he will be back." She pets Pikachu on the head. "In the meantime, you can rest up and recover." Pikachu sighs and goes back to eating slowly.

Back at the Pokémon School, Ash has just finished up his studies. He stands up and starts to walk out when the woman stops him.

"So you have finished studying?" Ash responds with a nod. "Then these are for you. Think of them as a graduation gift." She hands Ash a bunch of tiny red and white balls. "Those are Pokéballs. I'm sure you already know about them but just as a reminder; press the center button to make them grow then throw them to use them."

Ash takes the balls and attaches five to his belt, along with Pikachu's, and puts the rest in his bag. "Thank you, for everything." The woman nods as she walks out of the Pokémon School and back towards what he believes to be the direction of the Pokémon Center.

Burst through the door to the Pokémon Center. He looks around for the Pokémon he saw on his first trip there but also looks for the woman that the woman from the Pokémon School said should be there. He walks over to the counter and rings the bell that is on the counter.

From the back, a young woman comes from the ER room and walks to the counter. She smiles at Ash. "Hello, I am Nurse Joy." She slightly bows to Ash. "You must be the trainer that dropped off the Pikachu."

"Uh yes. . ." Ash casts his gaze down. "Is Pikachu ok?"

"Your Pikachu is doing well. It was badly injured but, with a few more hours of rest, Pikachu will be perfectly fine." Nurse Joy says with a smile.

Ash lets out a sigh of relief and bows to Nurse Joy. "Can I see Pikachu?"

"Of course, it is sleeping in the back." Nurse Joy motions towards the ER room. Ash walks with her through the door and towards a small bed where Pikachu is curled up. The electric mouse is sleeping soundly. "Can you tell me what exactly happened?"

Ash lowers his gaze and begins to tell Nurse Joy the story of his journey to Viridian City. After he is finished telling the tale, Nurse Joy insist on examining his injuries. Most of them have stopped bleeding but a few are still lightly bleeding. Nurse Joy bandages Ash up then gives him a shot of antibiotics as a precaution. They hear the bell ringing from the lobby and Nurse Joy excuses herself to respond.

Ash looks over Pikachu and gently rubs its head. He smiles, grateful that Pikachu will be alright. He turns to leave the ER, thinking that he should go and get something to eat for himself and get something for when Pikachu wakes up. As he exits the ER room, he sees Nurse Joy receiving Pokéballs from Gary.

"Huh? Ash, wow you actually made it to Viridian City." Gary taunts as Ash starts to walk past him. "I didn't think you would make it out of Pallet Town. Eh, I bet you haven't even managed to catch another Pokémon yet." Ash walks slightly past Gary as his rival laughs. "I doubt you have even managed to get your Pikachu to respect you at all. It probably still attacks you." Ash stops walking and clenches his fist. He storms toward Gary and grabs him by his collar. He lifts Gary off the ground a little then punches him in the face. Gary hits the ground hard and Ash walks out of the Pokémon Center.

Gary rubs his face where Ash hit him and slowly rises to his feet. "What was that for?"

"You were wrong about him." Gary turns to Nurse Joy. "He may not have caught any other Pokémon but he definitely made some progress with his Pikachu. They were attacked on their way here by a flock of Spearow, and Ash put his life on the line to protect Pikachu."

Gary looks at Nurse Joy shocked then turns towards the door. "Hm, I see." He mumbles. 'Hm, looks like Ash has gotten a bit more mature since we were kids.' He thinks as he gets his Pokéballs back. 'I guess I may have underestimated him a little.' He puts his Pokéballs on his belt. "Is it alright if I stay here for a while? I'm waiting for the gym leader to return." Gary asks Nurse Joy.

"The gym leader still hasn't returned?" She looks at him puzzled. "This is bothersome."

Ash wanders around the city with his thoughts racing. He feels a little bad for just punching Gary, but he just felt so angry. Ash finds himself cross the street from a McDonald's. The restaurant hasn't changed much in the years that it has been around; food prices have dropped but aside from that not much else. Ash walks inside and looks over the menu that is displayed on the counter. He places his order then moves to the side to wait for his food.

"You!" Ash turns to see the young woman from Route 1. "I've got a bone to pick with you!" Ash slowly takes a step back as the young woman approaches him. "I found my bike on my way here. It was completely destroyed! It looked like it had been burnt to a crisp!"

"Uh. . ." Ash presses against the counter as his food is brought over. He glances at his food then looks back at the woman. "How about we eat and talk this over?" He grabs his food and nervously smiles.

She glares at him and clenches her fist. "Fine, but this is definitely not a date!" She walks over to a table as Ash lets out a sigh of relief then follows behind her.

The two of them sit down at the table and Ash slides to tray closer to her, hoping to calm her anger. The angry young woman takes some fries and slowly starts eating. Ash sits in silence, trying to think of what to say. As he continues to think it over, he notices that the girl has stopped eating and is now glaring at him again.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" She says angrily.

"Well . . . I'm really sorry about your bike." Ash looks away from her. "I actually have no idea that happened to it."

"What do you mean you have no idea? It was with you wasn't it? How could you not know what happened to my bike?" She pounds her fist on the table.

Ash sighs and begins to tell the story of his journey to Viridian City for the second time. He told her everything from the Spearow stealing the apple to how he was knocked unconscious. The last thing he tells her is how he and Pikachu got to the Pokémon Center. By the time he is done, a little more than half his food is gone and the young woman looks a little less upset.

"Hm, your Pikachu probably fired my bike my accident while trying to protect itself and you. She folds her arms and leans back. "It's actually kind of sweet when you think about it." She sighs and scratches her head. "Still, you owe me for my bike."

Ash nods his head. "I know, but I don't really have that much money right now."

"Then I only see one solution." She stands up and places her hands on her hips. "I'm going with you and I'm going to stay with you until you pay me back for my bike."

Ash looks at the young woman shocked by her alternative solution. "Uh, sure I guess." Ash takes the remaining food and places it in a compartment of his backpack. "Then, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Ash."

"My name is Misty." She says proudly.

"So what were you doing out there anyway, on Route 1?" Ash asks as he stands up.

"I was looking for water Pokémon." Misty starts to leave with Ash following behind her.

"Why just water Pokémon?" The two walk out the door and start heading down the street as the sun starts to set.

"I'm a water Pokémon Trainer." She says proudly with a huge smirk on her face.

"So you only train water Pokémon? Hm, doesn't that put you at a disadvantage?" Ash places a hand on his chin.

"It could, but specializing in a certain Pokémon type allows you to train to find ways around those weaknesses." She explains. "So what about you, what were you doing out there?"

"Well, I just became a trainer so I was heading here to challenge the gym leader." Misty cuts her eyes towards Ash but he doesn't notice. She cuts away as he turns to her. "So are you really going to follow me around until I pay you for your bike?"

"Yes!" Misty crosses her arms. "You have to learn the meaning of responsibility."

Ash scratches his head. "I guess. . ." He quickly looks her over be extra careful that she doesn't notice. 'Hm, I've never really seen a girl like her before, not back home. I guess girls are different everywhere you go.' He thinks as the two get close to the Pokémon Center.

Ash and Misty walk through the door to find a plethora of people standing in a line that ends at the counter. Nurse Joy and Chansey are moving as fast as they can to take care of all the people. Nurse Joy and Chansey take the Pokéballs they receive from the people and place them in cases under the counter. The line begins to slowly dwindle but not by much.

It is almost a half hour later that the line of people finally disperses. Ash walks up to the counter with Misty beside him. Nurse Joy and Chansey are catching their breath from the rush of customers.

"Are you ok Nurse Joy?" Ash asks as he places a hand on the counter.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Nurse Joy wipes sweat off of her face. "We normally don't get so many customers. It's a little strange. . ."

"Do you need some help?" Misty asks with a smile.

Nurse Joy smiles, "Would you be willing to help?"

"Sure!" Ash gives her thumbs up. "What do you need us to do?"

"Well for now Chansey and I will need to stay in the back to care for the Pokémon we have. So for now it would be a big help if you could watch the front." Nurse Joy says as she pulls the Pokéballs out from under the counter.

"Alright, leave it to us Nurse Joy." Ash smiles as Nurse Joy bows slightly and heads into the back.

Ash and Misty stand around in the front of the Pokémon Center, waiting for anyone that might come in. Only a few people actually come to drop off Pokémon, others just come for information. As the son starts to set, the Pokémon Center starts to become a ghost town once again. Just as the soon vanishes from view, Gary walks into the Pokémon Center.

"Hey Ash," Gary says as he walks over to the counter. Ash glares at him as Misty looks back and forth between the two young boys. "I have something to say to you." Gary puts his hands on the counter. "Listen, Nurse Joy told me about what happened to Pikachu and about what you went through to get here." Ash stops glaring as a surprised look creeps across his face. "You were willing to give your life to protect your Pokémon. I underestimated you, obviously having multiple Pokémon isn't important to you." Gary looks at Ash and smiles. "But bonding with your Pokémon is."

Ash looks at Gary, speechless. Ash scratches his head. "I don't know what to say . . . thanks I guess, for recognizing that I have changed." Ash cuts his eyes away. "Sorry about punching you in the face."

Gary laughs, "Don't be sorry, I was out of line and I was asking for it." Gary reaches out his hand to Ash. "From this point on Ash, I want you to be my rival. Become stronger and bond with your Pokémon. The one day, we will have a Pokémon Battle and put all of our skills, training and bonds to the test." Gary smiles.

Ash looks at Gary's hand then back up at Gary. He smiles and shakes Gary's hand. "Alright, I'll be looking forward to it." The two firmly shake hands then release. "Don't lack off." Ash says sarcastically.

"Hm, same to you." Gary says as an explosion is heard from outside. Gary turns to the exit. "What was that?"

Nurse Joy and Chansey come running out from the back room. "What happened?"

"We don't know; something exploded outside." Misty explains as Ash leaps over the counter and runs to the door.

He presses his face against the glass, trying to see through the smoke. Within seconds he sees something that stuns him. He sees a series of red R's moving closer through the smoke. As the smoke continues to clear, the red R's are revealed to be part of the uniform of Team Rocket. Ash thinks back to the attack on Pallet Town and clenches his fists.

Ash turns around and looks at the three people standing at the counter. "It's Team Rocket!"

"The guys who attacked Pallet Town?" Gary steps forward.

"Oh no, we can't let them in!" Nurse Joy puts her hands over her mouth. Everyone turns and looks at Nurse Joy. "Team Rocket is notorious for trying to steal Pokémon to use in their nefarious plans. If they get in, then all these Pokémon will be stolen and forced into slavery for Team Rocket."

"No way are we going to let that happen!" Gary grabs a Pokéball from his belt and throws it. The ball opens and Growlithe appears from it. "Is there any way to get the Pokémon out of here safely?"

"Well . . . there is an underground system that was set up to move Pokémon between Pokémon Centers. It has been kept a very tight lipped secret so it should work." Nurse Joy places a hand on her chin. "But it would take some time."

"We'll buy you some time." Misty says as she grabs a Pokéball from the bag on her back.

Ash scowls and starts walking back to the counter. "I wish I could do something, Pikachu still isn't well is it?"

"Not well enough to fight off an army of Team Rocket grunts." Nurse Joy says. "However, there might be a way that Pikachu could help without being in real danger. There is a staircase to the roof; if you could attack from there then you would be fine."

"Ok." Ash and Misty turn to Gary. "Ash, you get Pikachu and get onto the roof. We'll stay down here and defend the door." Gary turns to Misty. "My name is Gary, like Ash I recently became a Pokémon Trainer."

Misty smirks, "I'm Misty, Water Pokémon specialist." She turns to the door. "Let's get this started. Nurse Joy, please try to hurry. We don't know how look we can hold out against their numbers."

"I will; thank you." Nurse Joy and Chansey run to the back and start gathering Pokéballs.

Gary and Misty nod to Ash then move towards the door. Ash runs into the ER room, where Pikachu is just now starting to awaken. Ash comes over and pets Pikachu on the head. "How are you feeling Pikachu?" Pikachu makes joyful sounds when he sees Ash. Ash smiles at Pikachu. "Listen Pikachu, the Pokémon Center is in danger. Do you think you are well enough to help defend it?" Pikachu stands up and waves his arms in excitement. It carefully climbs onto Ash's shoulder and squeals. "Alright!" Ash turns his hat backwards. "Let's get going." Ash runs to the staircase that Nurse Joy mentioned and goes up to the roof.

He walks over the ledge and looks over it. Team Rocket is gathered outside the front door, the same is in Pallet Town. Their small army of Arbok and Weezing has Gary and Misty trapped between them and the Pokémon Center. Gary stands with Growlithe at his side and Misty hurls a Pokeball in the air. It opens and releases a one foot tall, brown starfish with a red jewels on its center. Ash pulls out his Pokédex and records the data. Staryu, the starfish Pokémon, one of Misty's water Pokémon stands ready to engage the enemy.

"Ok Pikachu, let's go." Pikachu leaps off Ash's shoulder and stand on the ledge. "Let's see if I can remember some of your moves." Ash scratches his chin. "Ah, try using Thundershock." Pikachu nods and releases a bolt of lightning. The attack strikes a couple of the Arbok and signals Gary and Misty to start their attack. Growlithe lets loose with a short bursts of flames from its mouth as Staryu blasts the enemy back with streams of water from its points. The Weezing and Arbok start to attack more furiously. The Weezing release clouds of smog, hiding them from view. Growlithe counters by shooting flames causing the smog to explode and blast it, Staryu and the enemy back. Pikachu and Ash duck down to avoid the shockwave from the blast.

Pikachu stands back up and growls at the enemy on the ground. Ash stands up and glares down. "Alright, Pikachu time to try something new. Give these guys a taste of your Thunder Wave!" Pikachu releases a large wave of lightning and hits a large group of Weezing, paralyzing them. They hit the ground hard as Staryu dives forward, spinning rapidly, and tackles the paralyzed Weezing knocking them out. An Arbok bites Staryu and pins it to the ground. Growlithe bites down on the Arbok's tail and throws it away from Staryu. The two Pokémon retreat back to their trainers as Pikachu forces the enemy back with well placed Thundershock. Team Rocket retreats out of Pikachu's range but doesn't entirely leave. Ash and Pikachu head back inside, as do Misty and Gary with Staryu and Growlithe.

Ash arrives downstairs to meet his two allies. "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, but we aren't going to be able to keep this up." Misty says examining her Staryu, whose core is blinking.

"She's right; they outnumber us almost 10 to 1. Our Pokémon are doing everything they can to keep up. Plus I'm not sure how long Pikachu can hold up either. It isn't exactly 100%." Gary explains.

Ash looks at Pikachu, who is breathing a bit deeply. "You're right, I wonder if Nurse Joy is ok."

As Ash finishes talking Nurse Joy walks out of the back room with Chansey not far behind. "All the Pokémon are safely in Pewter City."

"Well that's good, but that still leaves us with the problem of Team Rocket." Gary puts his hand on his chin.

Pikachu squeals and starts waving his arms around. Everyone turns to Pikachu and tries to decipher what it is trying to say. Ash carefully listens and watches Pikachu. It continues to squeal then starts flexing its muscles. That's when Ash remembers about the bike.

"I understand!" Everyone turns to Ash and Pikachu cheers. "When the Spearow attacked, there was thunder and lightning. Misty's bike was ruined, like it had been struck by lightning. I think Pikachu used the lightning to make its attacks stronger." Pikachu bounces around in celebration. "Is there a generator or something?"

"Yes, we have a backup power generator but I will need help to set it up here." Nurse Joy informs Ash.

"I'll go with Nurse Joy. Ash and Misty, you two stay here and watch out for Team Rocket." Gary pets Growlithe on the head. "Stay here and help out Misty and Ash." Growlithe barks and sits down. Nurse Joy and Gary quickly walk into the back room.

"So do you really think this is going to work?" Misty asks as she rubs Staryu's core.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I trust Pikachu." Ash smiles at Pikachu.

Meanwhile outside, Team Rocket gathers to plan their attack.

"Damn, I didn't think that taking over a Pokémon Center would be a challenge." One of the Team Rocket grunts says.

"It's those damn trainers!" Another chimes in.

"Yeah, who the fuck do they think they are?"

"Calm down." A female voice rings out.

"Yes, no need to get all riled up." A male voice adds.

"It's just a little set back." A slightly high voice speaks.

A man with blue shoulder length hair and a woman with long red hair step forward. Both are Team Rocket members and are accompanied by a cat that is standing on two legs. The cat is white with brown paws and a golden coin on its head.

"They can't hold us off forever." The man says.

"And we have a way to get into the Pokémon Center." The woman adds.

"Yeah, we just need to use a bit of strategy." The cat speaks.

"Alright then; everyone listen to Jessie, James, and Meowth." One of the grunts says.

Back inside, Gary and Nurse Joy return with the generator and being setting it up for Pikachu. They attach some cables to the generator and the other ends to Pikachu. Pikachu begins to charge up using the generator as an explosion once again comes from outside.

"We'll handle this! You stay with Pikachu and have it keep charging up." Gary says as he and Misty head outside with Growlithe and Staryu following them.

Ash turns to Pikachu and sits down. "I really hope this works." Ash says as Pikachu closes its eyes and begins to stored electricity. Ash notes a small banging sound coming from a nearby wall. He turns to it and stands up. "Nurse Joy, please go to the back room." Nurse Joy nervously nods and walks to the back room. Ash stands between Pikachu and the wall.

Within seconds, two Pokémon appear. They look like baby versions of the ones that are outside. Ash checks his Pokédex and finds out that they are Ekans and Koffing. But these two aren't beaten up like the ones outside. They seem to be well kept.

"So this is one of the brats that it holding off our takeover?" The man with blue hair steps through the hole with the red haired woman behind him.

"It would seem so and he has a Pikachu too." The woman says.

"That mouse is cat food; don't even think about using it for anything else." The talking cat walks in.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ash demands to know.

"Prepare for trouble," The woman says.

"And make it double." The man finishes.

"To protect the world for devastation," The woman walks towards Ekans.

"To unite all peoples within our nation." The man pulls out a rose.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," The woman leans against the man.

"To extend our reach to the stars above." The man lightly strokes her face.

"Jessie." The woman says her name.

"James." The man announces.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," Jessie speaks.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight." James finishes.

"Meowth that's right!" The cat Pokémon says. Ash checks the Pokédex data on Meowth but it doesn't say that they can talk. This one must just be special.

"As for what we want, well we want this Pokémon Center." Jessie announces as Ash looks on in shock.

"We wanted to make up for our failure in Pallet Town by presenting our boss this Pokémon Center but it seems we have run into some strong resistance." James throws the rose away.

"Which means we just gotta fight harder." Meowth laughs.

Ash takes a step back. He glances back at Pikachu, whose body is starting to spark. 'Pikachu doesn't look ready. I'll have to try to stall them.' Ash thinks as Ekans and Koffing move closer. Ash pulls out a small bottle from his bag. He thinks back to when his mom put it in there. He takes the bottle and rubs the contents on his body.

Ekans and Koffing stop their movements. "What are you waiting for?" Jessie demands. "Take out that brat."

Ekans hisses. "Ekans says that the kid reeks. He probably used Pokémon Repellent"

"Hm, that's an underhanded trick." James smirks. "Something that we like to see in Team Rocket," James steps towards Ash. "How about you drop this goodie two shoes act and join us?"

"Join you?" Ash stalls for time as Pikachu charges up more.

"Hmmm, James does have a point." Jessie puts a hand on her hip. "You obviously have some guts; even if you aren't good with Pokémon, we could find a place for you somewhere."

Pikachu makes a noise that attracts the attention of Ekans, Koffing and Meowth. "The brat was just baiting us! He was chargin up that Pikachu!" Meowth points at the fully charged electric mouse. "Get him!" Meowth charges at Pikachu with Koffing and Ekans behind him.

Ash dives out of the way. "Pikachu, give it everything you got!" Pikachu screams out as he releases all the electricity he has absorbed. Giant streams of lightning collide with the three attacking Pokémon and blast them into Jessie and James. The group of five is sent flying through the wall and outside.

Gary and Misty see them fly out of the building and retreat back inside. The rest of the Team rocket grunts start to follow but before they can reach the door, Pikachu releases the remainder of his energy. His lightning destroys the entrance to the Pokémon Center but knocks the Team Rocket grunts away. Just as the grunts are recovering, they hear the sound of sirens. Team Rocket starts to retreat as the cops arrive and manage to grab a few of them.

Jessie, James, and Meowth stand in an alley nearby hiding from the cops. "Well that was interesting." Jessie says.

"I'll say, for a Pokémon to be able to generate so much power that way. It could be a valuable asset to us." James turns to walk down the alley with Jessie and Meowth following.

"We have to get our hands on it . . . it's exactly what the boss needs to finish his experiment." Meowth scratches his neck as the three walk off into the night.


	7. Into the Viridian Forest

First of all; I do not own any characters, places, creatures, or organizations that appear in this story. Also, I do not take credit for any real life people, places or shows that may appear within the story. The only thing in this story that I do take credit for is the storyline. This is my second fanfic ever and I would really like as much feedback as possible. Please review.

"Thank you so much for your help." Nurse Joy bows to the three Pokémon Trainers. The sun has risen and the police are examining the damage done to the Pokémon Center.

"Sorry about causing so much damage." Ash apologizes while rubbing his head.

"It's ok, it was an accident. Besides we have insurance, it should take that long to repair." Nurse Joy smiles as Chansey bounces up and down.

"Hm, well then I'm going to head out." Gary turns and starts to leave. Ash watches his rival walk out the destroyed entrance. "Ash, don't let me down." Gary tells Ash as he walks out of sight.

Ash nods then turns to Misty. "We should get going too. I'd like to make it to Pewter City before sunset."

"Be careful," Nurse Joy starts as Ash and Misty turn to her. "You will have to go through the Viridian Forest. It is famous for being the home Bug Pokémon."

"Uh . . . Bug . . . Pokémon?" Misty stutters as she begins to tremble.

Nurse Joy nods, "Yes and recently some of the Pokémon there have been acting a bit more territorial." She looks down at Pikachu. "Even with Pikachu being healthy," She looks toward Misty. "And with Misty's Water Pokémon, you won't be at an advantage. You may barely be on the same field of strength as them." She turns to Chansey who pulls a small vial out of its pouch. Nurse Joy takes the vial and hands it to Ash. "This antidote might come in handy if you end up attacked."

Ash takes the vial from Nurse Joy. "Thank you, for everything Nurse Joy." Ash nods and starts to leave the Pokémon Center with Pikachu following behind him.

Misty turns but doesn't follow immediately. 'Follow this guy is the only way I'll ensure I get compensation for my bike . . . but it won't be long before we reach that place. I won't be able to keep it a secret then.' Misty thinks as she starts to follow after Ash.

Misty, Ash, and Pikachu reach the gate of Viridian City and look at the road leading to the Viridian Forest. The group of three begins to walk down the road when they hear a rustling sound from a nearby bush. They stop walking and look at the bush. Misty starts to tremble as Ash and Pikachu look on in curiosity.

Out of the bush walks out a caterpillar, it is about a foot long with big eyes and green skin. Misty lets out a shriek. "Ew! Catch it, catch it, catch it!" She runs behind Ash. "Do anything! Just get rid of it!" Ash quickly takes out a Pokéball and hurls it at the Bug Pokémon. The ball makes contact then opens. The caterpillar is sucked inside then the ball closes. It wiggles once then stops moving. Ash picks up the Pokéball and looks at it.

"Awesome! I caught my second Pokémon!" Ash pulls out his Pokédex and checks the data on the Pokémon he just caught. Caterpie, the caterpillar Pokémon. "So this is a Caterpie huh?"

"Ugh, I hate bugs." Misty makes a disgusted face.

"Well it is in its Pokéball now." Ash says proudly. Pikachu bounces up and down beside him.

"I don't mean to burst your bubble," Misty folds her arms. "But you got lucky catching that Caterpie just now." Ash turns to Misty. "That Caterpie was weak so you could catch it without wearing it down first but that won't work all the time." Misty runs her hand through her hair. "Now if you manage to actually catch a strong Pokémon, I'll be impressed."

"I could totally catch strong Pokémon!" Ash exclaims. Pikachu backs him up.

"Then let's see it tough guy." Misty taunts playfully with a wink.

Ash blushes. "F, fine. Let's find another Pokémon then." He starts to walk away. 'What is wrong with me? I feel strange.' Ash thinks.

The three walk into the Viridian Forest and see a strange object stuck to a tree. "What is that?" Ash questions as he slowly approaches. The object looks like some kind of pod. As Ash reaches out for it, a worm like Pokémon, with a stinger on its head, pops out and lunges at him. Ash leaps back and grabs Caterpie's Pokéball.

"This is your home so you might know how to handle this thing, go get 'em Caterpie!" Ash throws the Pokéball in the air and it releases Caterpie. The small bug Pokémon walks over to the Pokémon that emerged from the pod. Ash checks out the Pokédex data for this new Pokémon. Weedle, the poison bug Pokémon. Caterpie makes a low, high pitched sound then charges at Weedle. It collides with the wild Pokémon and sends it rolling backwards into a tree. Weedle recovers and spits out what appears to be a kind of web like substance. Caterpie dodges and fires back with a web like substance of its own. The web like substance traps Weedle and sticks it to the tree it crashed into.

"Alright!" Ash yells as Caterpie does a little dance. "Great job Caterpie." Caterpie turns and bounces up and down. Then suddenly it stops and its eyes shine. It looks up at the sky, then spits out a stream of the web like substance.

"Ew, String Shot is such a gross move." Misty shivers a little as Caterpie is covered in the stringy web like substance. The string forms a moon shaped cocoon around Caterpie but allows its eyes to still view the outside world.

Ash points his Pokédex at the cocooned Caterpie and gets a whole new set of data. "So this is Caterpie's second form, Metapod?"

"It evolved? Just from that one battle?" Misty looks shocked. "Maybe it was more experienced than it looked."

Ash walks over to Metapod and picks it up. "Well the Pokédex says that it is better for Metapod's progress if it doesn't go back into its Pokéball until after it emerges from the cocoon." He cradles it in his arms. "Guess I'll be carrying you buddy." Metapod wiggles a bit as Pikachu climbs up onto Ash's head to get a close up look at the cocooned Pokémon.

"Then let's get going before anymore creepy crawlies show up." Misty looks around, watching out for any sign of movement.

Ash nods his head and starts walking off with Metapod still in his arms and Pikachu on his head. Misty follows very close behind. As they walk away, Weedle wiggles itself free and makes a shrieking sound. As soon as it does, the trees around it start to rustle.

The group of three walk until the sun is high in the sky. "It has to be around noon." Misty says looking up at the sun. "We should take a break."

"Alright, I still have some food from Viridian City." Ash slowly and carefully places Metapod down as Pikachu leaps off his head.

The group sits down and starts to eat. Ash shares some of his food with Misty and hands Pikachu an apple. Pikachu dances around happily with the apple but stops periodically to look around for apple thieves. Misty and share split Ash's remaining McDonald's food while Metapod looks on, rolling around every now and then.

Just as they are all fully relaxed, Pikachu perks up its ears and drops the apple. Ash and Misty turn to Pikachu who is now growling. Ash and Misty stand up just as the sound of buzzing begins. Out from the trees drop more Weedle, an entire colony of them. Along with the Weedle are hanging cocoon Pokémon similar to Metapod but they are more sleek and yellow, not green. Just as Ash brings out his Pokédex to analyze the new Pokémon, a small legion of giant bees appears. The bees are about three feet tall with sharp stingers on their arms. Ash quickly checks the data on the Pokémon; Kakuna and Beedrill, Kakuna being the second form of Weedle and Beedrill being its final form.

"Oh man, this isn't good." Ash picks up Metapod and starts to slowly back away.

"Can you go anywhere without being attacked by Pokémon?" Pokémon says shaking as Pikachu starts to spark.

"No, there are too many Pikachu." Ash says. Pikachu stops sparking up and backs away. "Like Nurse Joy said, we are at a disadvantage here." Ash keeps backing away. "Let's get out of here now. No matter what happens, keep heading to Pewter City."

The Beedrill charge and the group of three run off in the other direction. As they dash through the forest they eventually reach a fork in the road. Misty and Pikachu go left and Ash goes right. The Beedrill split up and continue their pursuit. Pikachu winces at the fact that he has separated from Ash but remembers what Ash said and stays with Misty.

Meanwhile on the other path, Ash and Metapod are barely keeping ahead of the Beedrill. The bushes and grass on this path are overgrown, making it hard for Ash to run. Just when it looks like the path is going to clear up, Ash reaches a cliff. He looks over the cliff to find that there is water at the bottom but there is no way to tell how deep it is or if there are rocks at the bottom. Ash turns to face his attackers. The Beedrill gather up; waiting to attack Ash and Metapod. One of the Beedrill charges with its stingers ready to pierce Ash's flesh but just as it is about to make contact, Metapod leaps out of Ash's arms and takes to blow for Ash. The stinger pierces through Metapod's cocoon. Ash's eyes open wide and he grabs Metapod. The force of the attack by Beedrill sends Ash and Metapod over the edge of the cliff. The two fall with a huge splash into the water below. The Beedrill hover above the water for a few seconds but then leave, satisfied with their apparent victory.

Ash quickly pops his head out of the water and coughs up some water. He looks around for the Beedrill and sees that they are gone. He feels around for Metapod but can't find it anywhere. He dives under the water and scans the bottom and sees Metapod lying on the bottom. He swims down and retrieves the cocoon Pokémon. He swims over to dry land and lays Metapod down. He examines the wound from the Beedrill attack. As he does Metapod starts to crack. Ash steps back and watches as Metapod's shell opens and out for it flies a three foot butterfly. The butterfly flies around Ash happily. Ash checks out the data in the Pokédex.

"Butterfree huh?" Ash looks up at his fully evolved Pokémon. "Awesome, now I have two Pokémon and one of them is a fully evolved bug Pokémon." Butterfree flies behind Ash and grabs him around his waist. Butterfree flaps its wigs hard and fast, lifting itself and Ash off the ground. It flies above the trees, letting Ash see that Pikachu and Misty are safely leaving the Viridian Forest. Butterfree slowly lowers toward the ground. It releases Ash then flies around to his front. "Alright, Misty and Pikachu are safe." Ash looks at Butterfree. "Now let's get out of here." Butterfree nods.

Ash and Butterfree head in the direction that they saw Pikachu and Misty headed in. They are walking for about five minutes when a strong gust of wind blows them backwards. A three foot bird swoops down from above the trees and lands in front of them. Ash checks out his Pokédex and checks the Pokémon's data.

"So this is a Pidgeotto." He puts the Pokédex away. "Then we are at a disadvantage since it is a flying type."

As Pidgeotto prepares to attack, the Beedrill from earlier appear. The point their stingers at Pidgeotto, Ash and Butterfree. Tiny, white stingers fly from their big hand stingers. The three targets dodge and prepare to retaliate. Pidgeotto flaps its wings at the Beedrill and huge gust of wind blows them back. Ash watches as Pidgeotto blows them away. Ash quickly whispers to Butterfree. The butterfly Pokémon flies behind Pidgeotto and waits for it to force the Beedrill to retreat. As soon as they do, Butterfree flaps its wings, releasing blue powder. The powder surrounds Pidgeotto and the bird Pokémon drops to the ground, asleep. Ash hurls a Pokéball at it. The ball opens and draws Pidgeotto inside before closing. It lands on the ground but doesn't wiggle like with Caterpie. Ash picks up the Pokéball and smiles.

"Two Pokémon in one day," Ash looks at Butterfree. "I think that is a good day." Butterfree flaps its wings and waves its arms. The excited Pokémon and its trainer begin to leave the forest. They get to the gate of Pewter City, where they meet up with Misty and Pikachu.

Pikachu runs over to Ash and leaps on his head. "Happy to see you too buddy." Butterfree flies around in circles. "Meet Butterfree, Pikachu. Caterpie went through all his stages while we were in the forest." Pikachu squeals at Butterfree in excitement. Ash turns to Misty. "And I caught a Pidgeotto."

"A Pidgeotto? Really?" She asks. 'That's weird, why would a Pidgeotto be around here? It could be a coincidence but. . . .' She thinks as Ash starts to run off with Pikachu and Butterfree. "Hey! Wait for me!" Misty chases Ash into Pewter City.


	8. Fighting Weakness

First of all; I do not own any characters, places, creatures, or organizations that appear in this story. Also, I do not take credit for any real life people, places or shows that may appear within the story. The only thing in this story that I do take credit for is the storyline. This is my second fanfic ever and I would really like as much feedback as possible. Please review.

"Wow, this place is weird." Ash says as he and Pikachu walk through the gate into Pewter City.

"Hey, don't call it strange just because it is different." Misty commands as she walks up behind him. The buildings of Pewter City are a bit different than the ones in Viridian City and Pallet Town. The majority of the buildings have a historical kind of look to them. They are made of wood and stone. Many of them resemble either log cabins or look like building shaped boulders. Only a few buildings do not follow this design: the Pokémon Center, Pokémon Gym, and what appears to be a museum. "Every town has their own style. Pewter City has been like this for years, it worked for them so they kept it." Misty informed as the group walks into the city.

As they walk, they see two people in the distance. One is wearing a brown hooded cloak while the other is a young man wearing brown jeans, an orange shirt, and a green visit. His hair is black and slightly spiky. The two seem to be having a serious conversation.

"Brock, please calm down." The group hears the cloaked man tell the young man as they approach. "These things happen sometimes. Besides you are the newest gym leader in the region, you haven't even been an official gym leader for a month yet."

"Stop making excuses for me!" Brock yells as he clenches his fists. "There is no excuse for what happened. I was defeated by an opponent that had a monstrous disadvantage against me and he made it look easy." Brock lowered his head. "I don't know how I can continue if this is my fate as a gym leader." Brock turns and walks off just as Ash, Misty, and Pikachu get close.

The cloaked man turns in their direction and notices Pikachu. He seems surprised then walks over to Pikachu and squats down to examine the yellow Pokémon. He gently strokes Pikachu's ears while he examines its cheeks. He stands up and looks Ash over then cuts his eyes at Misty, glaring at her for a bit. Misty glares back then the two break their gaze.

"This is a very intriguing Pokémon you have here young man." The cloaked man says as he turns back to Ash. "It has very deep hidden potential; if you can manage to tap into it then you will be a serious threat to defeat the Pokémon League."

"Thank you." Ash smiles obviously proud of himself as Pikachu bounces up and down happily after hearing itself being complicated.

"Hm, I'm wondering if maybe you would be interested in doing me a favor in exchange for the acquisition of more power for your Pikachu." The cloaked man puts a hand to his chin.

"You want a favor?" Ash asks as Misty looks on in surprise.

"Yes, I would like for you to battle Brock using this Pikachu. In exchange I will help you and your Pikachu to gain even more power than you already have and I will also give you a piece of information I acquired from a friend of mine; knowledge any Pokémon Trainer would want to have."

"Hm, well I don't have anything to lose." Ash says. "If Pikachu is up for it then I'm fine with it." Ash looks down at the Pokémon who nods in approval.

"I hope you have some kind of strategy then." Ash and Pikachu look at Misty as the cloaked man turns to her. "Brock takes his Pokémon choice from the design of this town. Long lasting and sturdy, with a solid rock foundation." Ash looks at her confused. Misty sighs in disappointment. "You are hopeless. He is a rock Pokémon trainer, he specializes in training rock and ground Pokémon. Pikachu will be basically powerless against him."

"Then I guess we will just have to train hard and come up with a good plan of attack, right Pikachu?" Ash smiles places a hand on the brim of his hat. Pikachu shadow boxes playful, showing that it is ready to train.

"Then it is settled." The cloaked man points towards an old building on the outskirts of town. "Head there and we will begin the training." Ash and Pikachu run off in the direction the man pointed but the man does not follow. He instead turns back to Misty. "I wasn't expecting to see you again. This is a very welcome surprise."

"Hm, you haven't changed at all." Misty smiles.

"What is that suppose to mean?" The man says in a playful tone. "I can't be happy to see one of my more attractive associates?"

Misty shakes her head. "You always were a bit of a flirt. Maybe that is where it comes from."

"Maybe." The man laughs. He stops laughing and the air is filled with tenseness. "I would actually like to ask a favor of you too Misty."

"No need, I was going to head there regardless." Misty starts walking off. "It is obvious that something needs to be done."

"Thank you." The cloaked man watches her walk away.

"By the way," Misty stops walking and turns around. "Stop staring at my ass." She sticks her tongue out.

The man laughs, "Oh no, I've been found out." He smiles and walks off in the direction Ash and Pikachu disappeared in.

Misty smirks and starts to walk off. "If he was any older I might have a problem with him checking me out like that." Misty giggles as she keeps walking and reaches the door of the Pewter City Pokémon Gym.

Ash and Pikachu stand in front of an abandoned water mill. The design is just like the rest of the city, the building is made of a mix of stone and wood. Ash and Pikachu walk around the building to see if there is anything that may be special about it, maybe some kind of secret training equipment that they aren't noticing.

As they reach the front of the building again, the cloaked man arrives. "Sorry for the delay, I had something to take care of."

"It's ok, but why are we here? Is there something special about this place?" Ash asks as Pikachu lies down on the ground.

"Nothing exactly special, it is what it looks like. It is an abandoned water mill." The cloaked man walks pass Ash and to the door. "But that is all we need for our purposes." He opens the door. Ash nudges Pikachu then follows. Pikachu quickly stands up and shakes its head before following Ash and leaping onto his back and climbing to his shoulder. "Pikachu is a very unique Pokémon. It has the ability to store electricity in its body." The man walks through the door and into the water mill. "However each Pikachu has its own limits, which is why we are here. We are going to attempt to see how high your Pikachu's limit is."

Ash follows the cloaked man to a metal plate with wires attached to it. "Place Pikachu there." Pikachu leaps down and runs to the plate that the man points to. "Alright, now for your task Ash." He leads Ash to a nearby crank where the wires from the plate are attached. "This crank will start the water wheel outside. You need to turn this crank until the water wheel starts moving on its own."

"Alright!" Ash grabs the crank. "You ready Pikachu?" Pikachu squeals with excitement. Ash cracks his knuckles then begins to turn the crank. The cloaked man turns and sits down on the floor in between Ash and Pikachu.

Back at the Pokémon Gym, Misty walks around looking for Brock. "Brock! I know you are here somewhere!" She shouts. "You may as well just come out now!" She walks out into the area that is used as the gym's battlefield. It has a rocky terrain with miniature mountains to suit Brock's rock Pokémon.

"I'm not hiding Misty." Misty turns towards the bleachers that overlook the battlefield and sees Brock sitting at the top. "What do you want?"

"What kind of greeting is that for a friend?" Misty says with her hands on her hips.

Brock stands up. "In case you forgot, I'm not exactly in a good mood." Brock starts walking down the bleachers. "I noticed you and your friend earlier. I know you heard the conversation."

Misty looks at Brock with a serious look and takes her hands off her hips. "So you lost a gym battle? It happens sometimes. How do you think people make it to face the Elite Four?"

"I know that you can't win them all, but losing when you have a clear advantage is a different matter." Brock leaps off the lowest bleacher and onto the battlefield.

"Really? Then how about this," Misty pulls out a Pokéball from her bag. "I challenge you, Brock Pewter City Gym leader, to a Pokémon battle."

Brock looks at Misty in shock then glares at her. "Fine, I can't turn down an official challenge." Brock pulls a Pokéball out of his pocket. He tosses it into the air. "Geodude, let's go!" The ball opens and a one foot rock ball with muscular arms comes out. It flexes and glares at Misty.  
>"Oh? You still have Geodude huh?" Misty smiles. "Then I guess this is going to be a rematch from four years ago." Misty hurls her Pokéball into the air and out comes Staryu. "Let's get this going fast Staryu!" Misty points at Geodude. "Hit Geodude with Water Gun!" Staryu releases a stream of water aimed at Staryu.<p>

"Geodude, counter with Rock Throw now!" Brock commands. Geodude punches the ground, forcing up a huge rock. It grabs it and hurls the rock at Staryu. The rock blocks the water as it flies towards Staryu and collides with the starfish Pokémon. Staryu hits the ground but quickly spins itself back to its feet. "Quick Geodude, Rock Throw on more time!" Geodude hurls another rock at Staryu.

"Staryu, use Water Gun to change the direction of the rock!" Staryu moves slightly to the right and blast the rock, changing its course but fails to notice that Geodude has now advanced into striking distance. "Oh no!"

"Yeah, got you this time! Geodude, use tackle now!" Geodude charges forward and collides with Staryu sending the starfish Pokémon flying back towards Misty. "Now finish it with the technique we worked on. Hit it with a barrage of Rock Throws!" Geodude pounds the ground with both hands, forcing up multiple rocks. It leaps up in the air and starts hurling rocks at Staryu. The rocks crash down in the area Staryu is, creating a huge cloud of dust. When the dust clears, Staryu is on the ground with its center jewel blinking. Brock looks surprised at the results in front of him.

Misty pulls out her Pokéball and recalls Staryu, "Type disadvantage means nothing if you know how to work around it and use your strengths to cover your weakness," Misty starts to walk over to Brock. "Fight every battle the way you fought me just now and you will have no reason to doubt yourself." Misty smiles.

Brock smirks as he recalls Geodude. "I guess, thanks. That might have been just what I needed." Brock smirks. "Now," He gets serious. "What are you doing here Misty?" Misty scowls and looks away.

In the water mill, Ash sits on the floor in front of Pikachu; watching as the electric mouse absorbs power from the now active water wheel. Pikachu sits with its eyes closed and tail moving back and forth slowly.

"The faster it moves its tail, the closer it is to its limit." The cloaked man says from his spot on the floor. "We've been at this for a few hours now. I'm surprised that it is still moving its tail so slow."

Ash smiles, "Well my Pikachu is a bit more than average."

"Hm, so I see." The cloaked man speaks. He looks up for a second. "Do you hear that?"

Ash turns to him then looks up. He listens closely for any strange sounds and notices that there is what seems to be a flapping sound, like the sound of wings; really big wings. Ash stands up and runs out of the water mill. 'It might be that Pokémon from the night before I left.' He thinks. He gets outside and looks up at the sky. He spots the source of the sound just as the cloaked man arrives. Both of them look up at the sky and see a huge yellow bird flying overhead. The bird's entire body is sparking with massive amounts of electricity. As it flies over the water mill, it pauses for a brief moment. It shrieks and sends a huge bolt of lightning down at the water mill. The lightning destroys the water mill in a flash of blinding light. As Ash and the cloaked man shield their eyes the bird flies away. Ash and the cloaked man are able to see just in time to watch the bird fly over the mountains to the East and be shot down by what appeared to be a rocket. It crashes into the mountain creating a large amount of dust.

Ash quickly dashes towards the rubble that once was the water mill, hoping that Pikachu is ok. Just as he approaches where the door once was, a huge bolt of lightning emerges from the center. The lightning shoots straight up and clears away some of the debris. As the lightning disappears, Ash sees that the source of it is none other than his Pikachu; who is standing on the metal plate bouncing around happily.

"I think you are more than ready to face Brock now." The cloaked man said with obvious pride.

"Yeah, I think we are." Ash smiles and lifts Pikachu up onto his shoulders.


	9. Ash VS Brock

First of all; I do not own any characters, places, creatures, or organizations that appear in this story. Also, I do not take credit for any real life people, places or shows that may appear within the story. The only thing in this story that I do take credit for is the storyline. This is my second fanfic ever and I would really like as much feedback as possible. Please review.

Ash and Pikachu walk around Pewter City, happy with their training success. They had left the cloaked man to explore the event that happened over the mountains, but only after the man insisted that Ash challenging Brock was more important. However when Ash went to the Gym, the doors were locked. So he and Pikachu decided to check out the museum.

The two arrive and the museum seems to be deserted. As the approach the door, a man in a white lab coat walks through the door.

"Sorry kid, but the museum is closed today." The man stops Ash. "There was a threat of a burglary."

"Aw man, I was hoping to see some of the fossils." Ash says as he places his hands behind his head. "I was hoping it would help me with my Pokédex."

"Pokédex? You mean Professor Oak's Pokédex?" the man in the lab coat says excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm from Pallet Town. He asked me to try to get as many entries as I possibly could." Ash tells the man in the lab coat.

"Well if you are on a mission for Professor Oak, then you are more than welcome to come in." The man opens the door as Ash smiles. "Just don't tell anyone." Ash nods and walks inside. The man follows behind him. "My name is Jake Williams; I'm the head scientist and curator at this museum."

"Cool, so what exactly do you guys do here?" Ash asks as he looks around the museum.

"We dedicate ourselves to the studying of fossils and have recently begun to study an experimental procedure." Jake explains to Ash as they pass by fossilized Pokémon; Ash and Pikachu are in awe. "We are currently attempting to perfect the technology to reanimate Pokémon from fossils."

Ash gasps then quickly turns around. "What?" He shouts as Pikachu runs over to a fossil on display and mimics its stance.

"Keep it quiet." Jake looks around. "We haven't announced it publicly yet and we don't want to cause a commotion with it."

"Alright I'll keep it quiet." Ash says then looks up to see a skeleton shaped like a pterodactyl. "What is that?" Ash points up to it.

"Oh, that is what we believe to be one of three prehistoric Pokémon," Jake looking up at it, "This particular one is believed to be Aerodactyl, a flying rock Pokémon."

"Wow, that's awesome." Ash smiles, Pikachu attempting to get his attention. Ash looks down at Pikachu. "What is it Pikachu?" Pikachu starts shadow boxing. "Oh! That's right, I have to challenge Brock."

"Good luck, Brock might be a new gym leader but he is no push over; He has been having a bad week though." Jake tells Ash.

"Thanks for everything Jake." Ash and Pikachu run back towards the entrance. "Good luck with your experiments." Ash and Pikachu exit the museum.

"Hm, that kid has a lot of energy." Jake says. He then suddenly hears a loud crashing sound from a room down the hall. "Oh no. . ."

Ash and Pikachu arrive at the gym to see Misty standing in front of the door. She turns to them and smiles. "Well, it is about time you got here." She says as Ash and Pikachu walk over to her. "Are you ready to face Brock?"

"Yeah, we are ready for Brock." Ash gives Misty thumbs up.

"I hope so. Brock might not exactly be himself but that doesn't me you'll have an easy time against him." Misty warns Ash. Ash smirks then enters the gym. "I wonder which of them is going to have the bigger desire to win." Misty says to herself when Ash is safely out of hearing distance.

Ash walks onto the rocky area that serves as the Pewter City gym's battlefield. There are some white lines outlining where the trainers stand and where the Pokémon battle. As he walks into the trainer's box, He sees Brock walking out from a door on the opposite side of the battlefield.

"I was wondering if you were going to end up here." Brock smirks as he walks into the trainer's box on his side. "Allow me to welcome you to the Pewter City Gym and to your first gym battle."

Ash grins, "Thanks for the warm welcome." Pikachu steps forward and starts sparking. Misty takes a seat in the center of the bleachers. "How about we get this battle started?" Pikachu squeals.

"Well, someone is impatient." Brock crosses his arms. "Hm, I guess." Brock turns his head slightly to the left, looking at Misty. He then turns back to Ash as a man walks out from behind him. "This is the referee for the gym battle. He'll set the rules and make sure they are followed."

The man walks to the side of the battlefield, right around the middle, and then takes a deep breath. "This is an official Pokémon League gym battle. It will be a two on two match with only the challenger being allowed to switch Pokémon." The man raises his hands. "Release your Pokémon and begin the battle!"

"Alright Geodude, let's start this off right!" Brock grabs a Pokeball out of his pocket and hurls it into the air. The ball opens and Geodude appears, flexing its muscles.

"Alright Pikachu," Ash looks down at Pikachu. "Let's give it everything we got." Pikachu nods and runs out to meet Geodude.

Brock looks at the electric mouse confused. "Pikachu?" Brock looks up at Ash. "You must have a lot of faith in your Pokémon." Ash nods and smirks. "I've made mistakes by underestimating people in the past but I won't make those mistakes again!" Brock points at Pikachu. "Geodude, Rock Throw!" Geodude slams the ground with its fist and a couple of rocks come flying up. It then grabs the rocks and hurls them, full force, towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it quick!" Ash shouts as a rock nearly hits Pikachu in the face. The little mouse barely dodges it and then starts moving forward. It rolls out of the way of another rock then leaps over one more but is blindsided by the final rock. Pikachu is slammed into the ground by the rock as a cloud of dust rises.

"Geodude, get in there and use tackle! I'm not going to underestimate an opponent again." Brock commands and Geodude propels itself forward. The rock Pokémon vanishes into the dust cloud and there is silence for a few seconds. Then Pikachu shouts and Geodude flies out of the dust cloud and slams into the ground. Pikachu walks out of the dust cloud with its body sparking. Geodude picks itself up and glares at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, try using Quick Attack!" Ash says, Pikachu charging forward with incredible speed.

"Defense Curl, quick!" Brock shouts as Geodude rolls itself up into a ball. Pikachu collides with it and bounces backwards. Geodude opens itself back up and flexes. "You might have been able to take control of the momentum there."

"Yeah, I was hoping that I could." Ash looks away. "But that doesn't mean that I'm done yet." Ash smirks and then looks at Pikachu. "Pikachu use Quick Attack again!"

"I don't think so!" Brock crosses his arms as Pikachu charges. "Way too soon to repeat that move. Defense Curl again Geodude." Geodude rolls up again.

"Ha, I got ya!" Ash points at Brock who is now looking at him stunned. "Pikachu, use Thunder Wave!" Pikachu leaps up into the air and sends a wave of lightning straight at the balled up Geodude. The wave connects but doesn't do any visible damage.

"What was the point of that? Geodude is a rock type; it can't be affected by electric moves." Brock tells Ash.

"I wasn't trying to hurt it, just slow it down." Ash smirks. "Pikachu, it's time! Use Quick Attack, full speed!" Pikachu charges at Geodude who is slowly starting to uncurl itself.

"Oh no, Geodude use Rock Throw to shield yourself!" Brock shouts. Just as Pikachu is about to connect, Geodude slams its fist down and a Rock rises and collides with Pikachu's face. The electric mouse flies into the air as Geodude grabs the rock, still slowed from the Thunder Wave, and throws the rock at Pikachu. Pikachu recovers from the hit just in time to latch onto the rock and push it away from him.

Ash looks up at Pikachu in surprise. "That's it, that's how we are going to win!" Ash clenches his fist with excitement. "Pikachu, run circles around Geodude!" Pikachu lands on the ground and starts circling Geodude as fast as it can. Geodude tries to keep up with watching Pikachu circling him, but can't.

"Don't worry about watching it Geodude. Use Rock Throw to block its path." Geodude slams the ground and starts hurling rocks. Pikachu manages to barely dodge all of the rocks, the last one just inches above its head. "Geodude, let's end this. Barrage Pikachu with Rock Throw! Give it everything you have!" Geodude repeated slams its fists into the ground.

"Go Pikachu!" Ash points at Geodude as Pikachu runs right at the rock Pokémon. Pikachu reaches Geodude just as all the rocks are raising from the ground. "Latch onto the rocks and use them to hit Geodude!" Pikachu leaps up and grabs a rock. It throws its momentum forward then releases the rock and leaps towards the next one and does the same thing. The rocks collide with Geodude, knocking the Pokémon backward. "Now finish it, Quick Attack from the air!" Pikachu hurls the final rock back then dives towards Geodude. The rock crashes into Geodude's rocky head followed by Pikachu. The electric mouse bounces back and rubs its head as Geodude falls to the ground.

"Well, that was unexpected." Brock smiles. He recalls Geodude into its Pokéball. "I'm impressed but now the real battle begins Ash." Brock pulls out another Pokéball. "Onix, let's show them your strength!" Out of the Pokéball emerges an enormous rock snake.

Pikachu and Ash look at the enormous Pokémon in front of them, stunned. Pikachu steps back a little bit before falling backwards onto its back. Ash shakes his head then glares at Onix. "We'll take you down somehow!" akward


	10. Ash VS Onix

First of all; I do not own any characters, places, creatures, or organizations that appear in this story. Also, I do not take credit for any real life people, places or shows that may appear within the story. The only thing in this story that I do take credit for is the storyline. This is my second fanfic ever and I would really like as much feedback as possible. Please review.

Onix and Pikachu stare each other down, both growling softly. Ash stands cringing as he views the scene of the colossal rock snake Onix towering over his electric mouse Pikachu. Brock stands with his arms crossed in front of his chest, a look of determination and confidence is on his face.

"Ok Ash," Ash looks at Brock as the Pewter City gym leader begins to speak. "I think it is time to show you what it really means to battle an official gym leader. Onix, use Rock Throw! Give to everything you got!" Onix lets out a loud roar and slams its tail into the ground, forcing up a bunch of huge rocks and bouncing Pikachu into the air as well. "Let's see you dodge it this time." Onix slams his tail into the rocks and sends them flying towards Pikachu, who is still off the ground.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack and get closer to Onix!" Ash yells. Pikachu launches itself forward and grabs one of the rocks. It runs to the other side of the rock and launches towards another. It continues to bounce from rock to rock until it reaches the final rock. "Now, use Quick Attack and aim for Onix's face!" Pikachu lets out a loud squeal and charges at Onix. Before the electric mouse can get within striking distance, Onix slams its tail into Pikachu. Pikachu flies through the wall and lands outside.

"Nice try Ash, but you are going to have to do better than that!" Brock smirks. Onix roars and starts to move outside. Ash and Brock follow the battle outside and arrive just in time to see Pikachu stand up. Pikachu is a bit shaken up and is very wobbly on its feet. "I'm surprised that your Pikachu can still stand. Obviously it has a strong will. But will alone can't win a battle." Onix roars again. "Alright Onix, let's wrap this one up. Rock Throw once more.

Onix slams its tail into the ground and a plethora of rocks leap out of the ground. Pikachu growls softly. "Pikachu, give it everything you got! Thunderbolt, full power!" Pikachu's body begins to spark as Onix slams the rocks forward. Pikachu lets out a loud squeal and releases a huge steam of electricity towards Onix. The attack cracks the rocks in half and collides with Onix. It knocks the colossal rock Pokémon down onto its side.

Brock stands in shock, "What? How is it possible for a Pikachu to have so much power?"

On the top of the Pewter City museum, three figures watch the battle on fold with great interest. "I knew that Pikachu was no ordinary little pipsqueak."

"You were right, with power like that it could rival even the Pokémon of legends."

"Maybe we should turn our attention to acquiring it, after we are finished here of course." The trio turns their attention towards the air vent on the museum roof.

Onix slowly uses its tail to prop itself back up. It shakes itself off and roars at Pikachu. "That was unexpected, but I won't make the same mistake again!" Brock points at Onix. "Time to step it up a notch Onix, use Dig!" The rock snake dives into the ground and disappears.

Pikachu looks around frantically, confused about what has just occurred. Ash growls and tries to think of what he should do now. 'We were already fighting an uphill battle but now Onix has disappeared underground.' Ash looks at the other two Pokeballs on his belt. 'I could call Pikachu back and let Butterfree or Pidgetto handle things from here.' Ash looks as his battered Pikachu. 'Alright, I'll turn things over to Butterfree for now.' Ash nods his head. "Pikachu, come here!" Pikachu looks at Ash and starts to run toward him.

"Sorry Ash, but Pikachu could be a threat later on in the battle. Onix, cut off Pikachu's escape!" Onix emerges from underground right in front of Pikachu. "Now use Slam!" Onix thrusts its body right at Pikachu.

"Get out of there Pikachu!" Pikachu dives to the right, barely dodging the attack. "Now hurry before Onix has time to recover!" Pikachu dashes towards Ash as Onix gets up. Ash grabs a Pokeball and hurls it into the air. "Alright, now let's go Butterfree!" The ball opens but Butterfree doesn't emerge, instead Pidgetto appears. "Oh no, I grabbed the wrong Pokeball!"

"Too late to try to take it back! Onix, use Wrap on Pidgetto." Onix thrusts its tail into the air to try to grab Pidgetto.

"Dodge it Pidgetto!" Pidgetto glares at Ash and flies towards him. It starts pecking at Ash's head. "Hey, stop that!" Ash yells. Pikachu quickly leaps up and grabs Pidgetto then uses Thundershock on it. Ash puts Pidgetto back into its Pokeball. "Guess I'll have to handle that later. But for now," He grabs Butterfree's Pokeball. "go Butterfree!" Butterfree emerges and flies high into the air.

"This could be trouble. Onix! Use Rock Throw then Dig. Onix slams its tail to raise rocks then sends them flying towards Butterfree who gracefully dodges, then dives underground. Butterfree hovers high above the ground, swaying from left to right. "Let's try something new. Onix, use Rock Throw from underground!" After a few seconds, rocks start to fly out from the ground. Butterfree flies around the rocks, managing to dodge each one. "Now, attack with Slam!" Onix bursts out of the ground and launches towards Butterfree.

"Now Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!" Butterfree starts spinning around and unleashes a tornado of blue powder showering down onto Onix. The colossal rock snake is covered in the powder and, just as it is about to reach Butterfree, it plummets to the ground. It crashes hard into the ground and causes a huge dust cloud.

As the dust clears, Onix is laying on the ground asleep as Butterfree slowly lowers itself to the ground next to Ash. "Hm, well that was an impressive move choice." Brock looks at Ash. "Hm, I'll have to concede this match to you Ash. Congratulations on winning your first gym battle."


	11. The Man in the White Coat

First of all; I do not own any characters, places, creatures, or organizations that appear in this story. Also, I do not take credit for any real life people, places or shows that may appear within the story. The only thing in this story that I do take credit for is the storyline. This is my second fanfic ever and I would really like as much feedback as possible. Please review.

"So how does it feel, to have officially won your first gym battle?" Brock pats Ash on the back as the two sit down in the Pokemon Center.

"I still can't believe it." Ash smirks and looks at the gym badge Brock had given him. "It feels like a dream to be holding this badge."

Brock pinches Ash's cheeks. "You aren't dreaming kid." Brock smirks playfully. "This is for real and you have taken your first steps towards the Pokemon League."

Ash nods, "But it is going to get tougher from here."

"That is true, the Cerulean City gym is your next step." Brock strokes his chin. "I think that you might just have an advantage because. . ."

"Brock! Brock please come quick!" A young boy burst into the Pokemon Center.

Ash and Brock stand up quickly, "What is wrong?"

"It is the museum! It is being robbed!" The boy informs Brock while trying to catch his breath.

"What? Not good! I have to get down there now!" Brock clenches his fists.

"I'll come too!" Ash turns to Brock.

"Alright; Nurse Joy, are our Pokemon alright?" Brock turns to the counter and addresses the pink haired nurse

"Yes, here they are." Nurse Joy places two trays of Pokeballs on the counter as Pikachu leaps over the counter. Ash and Brock retrieve their Pokeballs as Pikachu climbs up to Ash's shoulder. The two young men run out of the Pokemon Center and towards the museum.

"I won't just let you leave!" Misty shouts with her Staryu by her side.

"We aren't asking for your permission girl!" An angry sounding man wearing a white lab coat shouts. Standing behind him are three men also wearing lab coats, pushing a cart with a sheet covering it. "Now let us pass or else!"

Misty flinches back but stands her ground. "No! Staryu, use Water Gun now!" The brown star Pokemon leaps up and fires a stream of water at the group of men.

"I don't think so! Zubat, use Wing Attack!" The leader of the men hurls a Pokeball in the air and out of it comes a blue bat with purple wings. The bat Pokemon flies towards the stream of water at full speed, slicing through it and colliding into Staryu with its wings. Staryu flies backwards and lands hard against the wall.

"Staryu no!" Misty starts to turn towards her Pokemon but the Zubat turns and begins to attack her. She tries to fight it off but it bites her arm hard. She swats it away but starts to feel a little dizzy.

"Heh, is the room starting to spin?" The man laughs as he signals the other men to head out the door. "That is the poison taking affect but, don't worry dear, it will all be over soon." The man starts to chuckle.

"No. . .I have to report to. . ." Misty begins as she falls to the ground.

"Hold it right there!" Brock yells as he and Ash run to Misty's side.

"Misty are you ok?" Ash bends down and helps Misty to her feet.

"Uh. . .poison. . ." She says weakly. "Antidote. . .my bag. . . ." she points to her bag on the ground. Pikachu runs over to it and rummages through it until it finds a small vial with a needle attached to it.

Ash takes the vial from Pikachu and injects the antidote into Misty's arm. "There," Ash turns towards the man in the lab coat. "Now who are you?"

"First a cocky little girl and now a little brat and the sorry excuse for a gym leader," The man shakes his head. "is this the best this pathetic city has for an executive of Team Rocket?"

"Team Rocket?" Brock grunts and tenses up.

Ash looks at Brock curiously. 'Does everyone know about these guys? I had never heard of them until the day they attacked Pallet Town.' Ash thinks to himself.

"Allow me to introduce myself, as I am sure we will never meet again. My name is Proton and I am one of the four executives of Team Rocket." Proton crosses his arms and smirks. "Now exactly what business do you have here?"

"Give back the stuff you stole!" Brock demands as he grabs one of his Pokeballs.

Proton glances towards the door. "I'm sorry but it appears that my underlings have already fled with items in question." Proton chuckles and takes a bow. "And I myself should be leaving too. This was my last mission before I leave this country. So I bid you farewell." The Zubat flies back to Proton and latches onto his arm. It starts to flap its wings hard and fly up through the sunroof and out of sight.


	12. Treatment, Secrets Files, and Abduction

First of all; I do not own any characters, places, creatures, or organizations that appear in this story. Also, I do not take credit for any real life people, places or shows that may appear within the story. The only thing in this story that I do take credit for is the storyline. This is my second fanfic ever and I would really like as much feedback as possible. Please review.

"Ugh! I can't let him get away!" Brock shouts as he prepares to run off after Proton.

"Brock, hold on a minute." Ash calls out causing Brock to stop and turn around. "We need to make sure Misty is alright first." Ash cradles Misty in his arms. "Then we can go after that Proton guy."

Brock scowls then looks up at the sunroof that Proton fled through. "Hm, alright. It seems like he was headed towards Mt. Moon. It will take a while for them to get through there." Brock starts to walk over to Ash and Misty.

"What do you mean? Is there no way around it?" Ash questions as Brock squats down and places one hand under Misty's legs and the other on her back.

"It is too high to fly over, the air is way too thin." Brock scoops Misty up and holds her in his arms. "And to go around would take even longer than going through." Ash nods at Brock's answer. "Let's get Misty to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy should be able to do something for her."

The two young men leave the museum and head off towards the Pokemon Center, leaving Pikachu behind to its own devices. The electric mouse runs down the hall of the museum, listening for sounds and sniffing for scents. It searches room after room until it stumbles upon a folder with a red "R" on it. It sniffs the folder then grabs it using its teeth and runs off.

"Oh my goodness!" Nurse Joy is in shock as Ash and Brock lay Misty on a bed. Nurse Joy quickly places a thermometer in Misty's mouth and places a cold towel on her head. "It is good that you got her here quickly. I will begin emergency poison treatment immediately."

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Ash slightly bows to Nurse Joy.

"Please be careful with her Nurse Joy." Ash turns at the sound of Brock's request. "She is an important friend of mine." Ash gasps ad begins to feel a strange feeling he has never felt before. "And also. . ." Ash prepares himself for what might come next. "Allow me to treat you to dinner later tonight." A flirtatious smirk comes across Brock's face. Ash face palms and shakes his head.

"Uh, sorry to break up your pick up attempt; but we don't want Proton and Team Rocket to get too far ahead of us." Ash says as Pikachu comes charging through the door with the folder still in tow. "Pikachu, what do you have there?" Pikachu drops the folder into Ash's hand. Ash opens it and Brock comes closer to look at it. "What is this?"

Brock glares at the contents of the folder. "Plans for the fossils they stole apparently. Hm, they are working on some kind of project on Cinnabar Island involving fossils. That might be their next target."

"It won't matter if we can manage to stop them here." Ash smirks and closes the folder.

Brock chuckles, "I like that attitude. Alright Ash, let's go." Ash nods and the two young men head out with Pikachu following behind them.

As they leave Misty opens her eyes. "Mt. Moon. . .that is on the way to. . . ." She whispers then trails off back into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile deep inside of Mt. Moon, Gary Oak rooms the tunnels in search of new Pokemon. "Hm, this is strange. There don't seem to be any Pokemon anywhere. This is highly unnatural." Suddenly there is a loud screeching and flashes of light. "What was that? It sounded like a bird.

Gary runs towards the source of the light and the sound. He runs towards a cliff and looks over it. He sees a huge yellow bird with spike like feathers and a sharp beak trapped under a heavy metal net with Team Rocket grunts surrounding it. There is a woman dressed in a white outfit with the Team Rocket "R" on it. Gary is about to jump into action when he is struck from behind and knocked out.

"Looks like we got ourselves a little snoop, you guys." Meowth steps out from behind James, who is holding a steel pipe in his hands.

"Well let's time the little twerp up. Maybe he will be of some use to use." Jessie says with a devious smile. James drops the pipe and tosses the limp Gary over his shoulder. "He may even have some valuable Pokemon that we can relieve him of."

"It doesn't seem like he has that many Pokemon." James says looking at the Pokeballs held on Gary's belt.

"Either way, they will soon become our property." Meowth chuckles.

Back in Pewter City, Ash and Brock stand at the edge of the city. They gaze at the mountain in front of them. Pikachu stands with its paws on its hips, looking up at the peak of .

"You ready Ash? We could be walking right into a trap." Brock lightly flicks some sweat off his cheek.

Ash nods and points to Mt. Moon. "I'm ready! I'm prepared for just about anything." Ash starts to walk forward with Brock and Pikachu alongside him.

"Hold it!" a female voice shouts from behind them. The group of three turns around to see Misty glaring at them with her hands on her hips. "Did you plan on just leaving me here?" She stomps over to them.

"Uh. . .no it's just that you were. . ." Ash nervously speaks.

"Are you sure you should be moving around Misty? I mean, Zubat's are poison type Pokemon." Brock places his hand on his chin. "There might be some poison in your system."

Misty glares at Brock. "I know what you are trying to do and I know why! I refuse to stay here while that guy runs free. I have an obligation to do something about this and I want revenge!"

"An obligation? What do you. . ." Ash starts to say as Misty runs off. "Hey wait!" Ash and Brock charge off after Misty. Pikachu watches the group run off then looks up at Mt. Moon. It glares at the mountain then runs off after them.


End file.
